


Things Best Left Unsaid

by FrostheartPhoenix



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Protective Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), Protective Cor Leonis, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostheartPhoenix/pseuds/FrostheartPhoenix
Summary: While taking on some hunts in the Vesper Pool Noctis, Prompto, Gladio and Ignis wake up finding themselves de-aged for some reason. The problem is they have all lost a different number of years. Where Noctis and Prompto have only lost two years Gladio and Ignis have lost more. What caused the guys to de-age? Does the difference in their de-aging hide a sinister secret that Ignis never wanted to be uncovered? How do the guys react to finding out what Ignis has been hiding all these years? How as friends, can they cope and move on from the realisation?
Relationships: Cor Leonis & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Ignis Scientia/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm not great with tagging so if you feel I have missed something please let me know and I will add it.
> 
> I have used caution and tagged this as mature as well as with the implied/referenced sexual content, as although I do not plan to go into detail of these acts this story will touch on those issues and the aftermath and moving on of what has happened. As these topics can be very upsetting even though they will not be brought up in detail given the subject matter I thought it best to include them in the tags and warnings.

‘Don’t need to pee. Don’t need to pee.’ Was the mantra running through Prompto’s head. He was warm and cosy. It was still dark out and he did not want to have to climb over three bodies, possibly waking them up grumpy, to get out of the tent to pee. Ok, Noctis slept like the dead. Prompto did not want the wrath of a grumpy Gladio or an excuse for Ignis to get up any earlier than the Astrals damned time in the morning that he usually woke up before them. He was running low on Ebony and Prompto really did NOT want to see what would happen if Ignis ran out.

Prompto turned from the side facing the tent wall and lay on his back hoping the change in position would change his need to go to the bathroom but without luck. ‘Nope! Really, really gotta pee!’

Prompto shuffled out of his sleeping bag and wiggled down to his backpack at his feet for his light. How Cor and the other Crowns Guard thought this little tent was supposed to sleep four was beyond him. As he was rummaging through his bag Prompto froze. His need to pee temporarily halted. It looked like a kid was sleeping in Ignis’s space in the tent.

Prompto rubbed his eyes thinking he was only tired but when he opened them again and looked closer, the dim glow of the haven stones giving him just enough light to see by. Yep, there was a kid in Ignis’s sleeping bag. A small sandy haired boy swamped in the shirt Ignis had worn to bed.

“Guys! Guys!” Yelled Prompto “Wake up! You got to see this!” He began to roughly shake Noctis.

“Mmmph. Prom... give it a rest.” Noctis rolled out from Prompto’s hand trying to shake him awake and closer to the kid shape next to him.

“If this is you with another “I never knew a chocobo could do that”, I’ll kick your ass out of this tent so fast...” Gladio cut off mid yawn.

“Please shut up I’m trying to sleep.” A higher pitched voice came from the direction of Ignis that had everyone freeze.

“What the hell!?” Gladio shot up in surprise at seeing a kid lying next to him. A kid that looked much younger than the Ignis who had went to bed with them earlier that night.

Noctis was stunned enough to open an eye and turn over to look. “Specs? Gladio?” Noctis was awake staring at what looked like younger versions of his shield and advisor.

Ignis opened his eyes and sleepily glanced around at everyone, his eyes halting on Gladio. The two were frozen staring at each other.

It was at that moment that Prompto’s bladder reminded him that he had to go to the bathroom. “Fuck, gotta pee. Be right back.” With that and a few tangled limbs Prompto was out of the tent and off to relieve himself somewhere over the other end of the haven.

When Prompto came back from relieving his bladder the others had shifted out of the tent and brought out the lamps to sit by the fire pit.

“Dam Iggy! What are you like ten?” Gladio tried to ruffle Ignis’s hair as he threw himself down into a camping chair.

Ignis was the last to tumble out of the tent pushing his too big for his face glasses up his nose. “Gladiolus, I may look ten, but I can still recall how to gut you like a fish in the blink of an eye”. He glared, “I would not attempt that again were I you.”

“Holy shit Iggy! That is the scariest thing I’ve ever heard a kid say.” Prompto took his usual chair by Noctis while trying to get his head around the sight of a younger Gladio and Ignis.

Gladio looked about sixteen. He was still tall and broad but nowhere near his usual height and mass as his vest and boxers looked baggy on him, whereas Ignis. Ignis was short, maybe only reaching between Prompto’s shoulder and elbow. That and he was scrawny compared to his usually toned self. His yoga pants were turned up at the ankles and his T-shirt swamped him. He looked like a child wearing his dads clothing.

Noctis was giggling at the sight of his de-aged advisor trying to look intimidating but failing miserably. He looked like a grumpy kid woken up early for school. As Ignis stood with his arm across his chest and hip tilted out in the ‘pre-Ignis lecture pose’ he looked far less scary and instead grumpier. If Prompto did not know that Ignis could kill him, kid sized or not, he would have joined Noctis in his hysterics. 

“Hey, stop laughing dumbass this isn’t funny.” Gladio pulled Noct into a headlock.

“I can’t believe how tiny Specs is, gah” Noctis stopped laughing and started trying to wiggle out of Gladio’s hold. “Get off me, you Behemoth.”

“Really? Just because we seem to have lost a few years in body does not mean we should be acting like children.” Ignis moved to pry the two of them apart like usual but stopped when he realised in this state both Gladio and Noct were likely able to man handle him easier.

Prompto squirmed around in his chair dodging so as not to get caught with any of Gladio or Noctis’s flailing limbs. “But seriously Noct. We know that Iggy and Gladio have changed, but have you? I think I’ve lost a year or two but nowhere near as much as them.” 

Ignis settled himself down on an empty camping chair “What do you mean you think you have lost a year or two?”

Prompto began twisting the material of his vest and turning a little red. “I used to have really bad stretch marks but when I was about eighteen, I found this cream that... just sort of made them better you know. Not as obvious. When I er... went for a wiz they were back to being more noticeable.”

“Went for a wiz?” Noct scoffed “Thought it was Specs that was ten not you Prom.”

“Well, I was trying to be polite. It’s better than while I was taking a piss.” Prompto shot back in defence.

“Back on track kids.” Gladio slumped down in the last available camping seat. “Iggy’s about ten, I’m about sixteen looking at how far my tattoo is developed, Chocobo butt says he’s lost about two years what about you Prince Charmless?”

Noctis wrinkled his nose in an “eww” motion. “It’s not like I run around half naked like you or I’ve had the chance to check since finding you two like that.”

All three pairs of eyes looked at him with a ‘well what are you waiting for’. Noctis huffed “Fine I’ll be back in a minute” he shuffled off into the tent. Only about thirty seconds later he shuffled back out. “Yeah, I’ve lost two years.”

“Are you sure?” Prompto was curious “How do you know.”

It was Noctis’s turn to fidget while trying not to make eye contact with Ignis. “Remember not long after my eighteenth birthday you stayed over at my place and I said I was sick of being the Prince because I always had to look a certain way and you said I could change my image if I wanted to.”

Ignis’s little eyebrow began to raise and looked between the two youngest members. “Is this that brief moment of rebellion you do not think I know about?”

“What moment of rebellion? Why don’t I know?” Gladio had pulled out a bottle of water from the cooler and motioned to see if anyone else wanted one.

“I er...” Noct mumbled something under his breath that Gladio missed.

Prompto finally came to a realisation. “Dude! Is your belly button piercing back?”

Gladio sprayed his water everywhere, sadly that included in Ignis’s direction. “His what?”

“Gladio don’t spray water around like some demented Sea devil! It’s hardly that surprising.”

“How did you know about it? I was sure I managed to cover it up for like the two months I had it.” Noctis tilted his head in confusion.

“Prompto told me over dinner.” Noctis watched as Ignis began patting dry his clothing with a handkerchief. Where it had been stashed Noctis did not know but Ignis had always been like that. Able to pull the most needed little thing out of thin air. It was as if he had his own personal mini armiger.

“Prom! Why did you tell him?” Noctis turned a sulky look at his best friend.

“More than that why did no one tell me?” Gladio thumbed at his chest.

“Well, you really wanted it done and didn’t want to go to a shop to get it done so you said you wanted someone to come over to do it, but I didn’t want to get in trouble for sneaking a stranger into your apartment, so Iggy arranged it.” Prompto sped through his explanations.

“Prom! That was supposed to be an act of rebellion.” Noctis whined. “If Specs knew then dad would have known and approved of it since it happened. It’s not an act of rebellion if it’s ALLOWED.”

“Sorry buddy but I was NOT about to go down in history as the assassin who took you out with sepsis and a belly bar.” Prompto apologised.

“Still missing the point.” Gladio motioned to all three of them “WHY did no one TELL ME.”

Ignis cleared his throat, a cute frown appeared on his face as his cough did not come out as deep as it usually would have. “Gentlemen I think you all are missing the point. We have all regressed physically in age, but all to different ages and we need to work out why. Gladio if you want to tease His Highness over his choice in body jewellery you will have plenty of time later.”

The rest of the camps occupants turned with owlish eyes towards Ignis. “Sorry Iggy. It’s just so weird to hear a kid talk like that. Even if that kid is you.” Prompto scuffed at some little pebbles with his foot.

“Nah Specs was always well spoken and used big words as a kid.” Noctis shook his head. “Always got teased about trying to be an adult in a kid’s body.”

“Yeah, just his mannerisms changed.” Gladio scratched the back of his head. “Now Iggy really is an adult in a kid’s body just sorta knocks you off your game.”

Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose again as they kept sliding down. “It appears you all have become distracted again. I would have enquired if your physical changes were accompanied with mental ones but since I am the youngest yet still able to focus on the problem at hand, I suppose that argument is rendered moot. “

Prompto whispered quietly to Noctis. “Was it just me or did that burn more coming from ten-year-old Iggy?”.

“Could be a status effect?” Gladio suggested “We’ve not used any remedies tonight since we got to camp.”

Noctis pulled a remedy out of the armiger and broke it over Ignis. “Sorry Specs you’re the current littlest we’ll see changes in you quicker.”

As the glow from the remedy faded, they all sat and looked at Ignis. “Feel any different?” Prompto asked hopefully.

“Sadly, no.” Ignis grabbed his notebook from the storage pocket on his chair. “If it is a status effect it might wear off in time or need a particular curative or item. We also need to work out what effect it is having on us.”

“Easy it made us younger.” Noctis pulled out his phone to hit up Moogle to see if he could find anything. What he did find were the top ten antiaging creams as voted for by Couture Fashion magazine, 101 ways to look younger with natural remedies and the best workouts to knock years from your looks by Men’s Fitness.

“Hold up Noct. It didn’t make us all the same age.” Prompto was also on his phone, “if it were, like, going to go all ‘be younger’ wouldn’t it have made us like all ten years younger or two years younger? Not” Prompto flapped his free hand around to include them all “whatever this is?”

“Blondie’s got a point. “Gladio was scrolling through his phones contact list. “You two have lost two years, Iggy twelve and me seven. Pretty random numbers for a status effect. Don’t they tend to be more specific. Confuse, petrify, toad. What it says on the tin.”

“So... it changed our bodies but not our minds,” Noctis tried several more Moogle searches for ‘age changing status effects’ with little luck. “but for it to be a status effect it will have to have something in common.” He found a site about the Myths and Legends of the Vesper Pool mostly talking about the Solheim ruins and the Quetzalcoatl within as well as the Myrlwood and the Treant.

“If it is a status effect it should, in theory, wear off in time.” Ignis was flicking meticulously back and forth between pages of his notebook. “As long as its only side effects are making us this age, we should be alright for the night. Hopefully, it will have worn off by the morning but in the chances that it has not, Noctis it is best to call the Marshal and update him of the current situation.”

“On it Specs.” Noctis hopped up on his feet and dragged his chair a little further away so the others could continue talking while he called Cor.

“I’ll give Hunter HQ a call.” Prompto pulled his chair further away as well. “Maybe someone there will know.”

Cor answered on the third ring “Highness? What’s got you calling before sunup?” Cor’s gruff voice questioned over Noctis’s phone.

“Cor? We got a problem.” Was all Noctis said. Still his panic must have come across because there was the rustle of fabric from the other end of the phone and the Marshall sounded clearer.

“Must do to have you up before dawn. What’s wrong?” There was a beep and then the sound of a clatter as Cor put his phone on something hard.

“Yesterday we spent the day at the Vesper Pool. Gathered some mushrooms, went fishing, fought a bunch of bees then some chick things that loved to jump up and down on us, nothing odd except the steroid chicks. Still after the fight with the chicks we were all feeling drained, so we set up camp early.” Noct broke away to talk to someone else on his end.

Cor caught the end of Noctis telling Prompto to try Hunter HQ again. “Highness calm down and get to the point.”

Noctis took a deep breath. “I don’t know what happened but we’re all younger. At least, I think. Me and Prom don’t look too different but Gladio is like sixteen and Iggy looks about ten.”

Cor made a noise of acknowledgment “Any status effects suffered?”

“Iggy got poisoned but we gave him an antidote. Prom got confused with the chicks, but he snapped out of it quick enough with some smelling salts. We all used some potions and an elixir as well.” Noctis thought back to the fight. “We also tried a remedy on Iggy just now and it did nothing to fix this.”

“Did any of the curatives look wrong.” The sound of water running and light splashing in the background as Cor washed his face quickly.

“Don’t think so.” Noctis had another conversation with Cor assumed Ignis by the pitch of the voice, “no, all the curatives seemed fine.”

“Where are you now?” Cor’s light footfalls now had a soft thunking sound of his boots with the jingling of keys being grabbed and pocket.

“The Capitis Haven up next to the Vesper Pool” Noctis replied.

“Alright I should make it there by morning.” The sounds of Cor getting into a car “Keep your heads down and don’t draw any attention to yourself.”

More mumbles from the boys in the background. “Prompto says Dave’s not at HQ but is expected back in a couple of days. The hunter Prom spoke to hasn’t heard anything like this happening because of bees but is going to try and get a message to Dave. Gladio’s already sent an email to Sania.”

“Good. Let me know if they find anything. I’ll get Dustin and Monica to see if they can find anything. Keep safe until I get there.” Cor cut off the call.

Noctis joined the others back at the centre of camp. “Cor’s on his way, said he’d be here sometime in the morning.”

Ignis took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed. “Well, there is nothing more we can do right now. We might as well take the chance to rest while we can. First thing tomorrow we should finish putting together a list of exactly what we could have encountered that could cause this change.”

“In that case I’m going back to sleep.” Gladio stretched out of his chair and headed for the tent.

“Right behind you big guy.” Noct stifled a yawn and followed Gladio into the tent.

Prompto began helping Ignis turn off the lamps and take them over to the tent to pack them away again. Ignis after bringing over one of the lamps went back to sit in his chair with the other lamp still beside him.

“You not coming to bed Iggy?” Prompto asked cautiously.

“I fear sleep is the furthest thing from my mind right now Prompto.” Ignis without looking up just waved a small hand motioning towards the tent “Get some rest. Hopefully, things will get better in the morning.”

Prompto spared a look into the tent to see the blobs of Noctis and Gladio already settled back down to sleep and then back at the smaller form of Iggy. He shook his head and zipped the tent closed before pulling a chair closer to Ignis. “Nah. If it’s cool with you I’ll stay and help you with that list.”

“If you wish.” Ignis turned to a new page in his book and began scribbling away.

“I took plenty of photos yesterday maybe they can help with making the list?” Prompto pulled the table closer to them both so Ignis would stop trying to write with his notebook balanced on his knee. As an adult Ignis had long legs but as a child he just could not seem to get in a comfortable position enough to brace his leg and have his notebook placed so he could write.

In the light Prompto thought he caught a hint of red dusting Ignis’s cheeks as they settled closer together so they could both see the camera and the page already quarter full of beasts and locations. “Thank you Prompto.”

“Anytime buddy.” Prompto smiled and began to bring the pictures taken that day up on the view screen.


	2. Chapter 2

When Gladio woke and checked his phone it was well after ten in the morning. “Not good” he groaned as he stretched and rolled out of his sleeping bag. Noctis was still fast asleep on the other side of the tent which was not unusual. Noctis was usually the last one up but Gladio was usually an early riser with Ignis. After ten was much too late to be waking up. Then with the chaos of last night he would not be shocked if none of them were ready to get up but by the missing shapes of Ignis and Prompto they had already started their day.

Even if Ignis was still mentally an adult the thought of leaving him in his ten-year-old body with only Prompto to make breakfast concerned him. With plans to hit the shower when they reached the caravan at Meldacio Gladio quickly freshened up with wet wipes and threw on his clothes.

Instead of the terrifying sight of Prompto and Ignis battling through making breakfast he found the two of them fast asleep on the camping table with Prompto’s camera and Ignis’s notebook between them. They looked so cute as they slept, Prompto with his head on his arms and Ignis’s head on his shoulder. When Gladio grabbed a quick picture with his phone he noticed that Ignis was shivering a little, so he grabbed a sleeping bag from the tent to place over their shoulders.

As he placed the sleeping bag around their shoulders Ignis’s face scrunched up in discomfort. The way he was using Prompto’s shoulder as a pillow had pushed his glasses against the side of his nose. Gladio moved in closer and reached to take Ignis’s glasses off so he could be more comfortable. As his fingers grabbed one leg of the glasses his fingers brushed against Ignis’s cheek... and then all hell broke loose.

Ignis sleepily blinked his eyes open and then screamed “No! Don’t touch me!”

Ignis flailed around catching Gladio square in the nose with his elbow before falling off the camping chair to get tangled up in the sleeping bag that had fallen from Prompto’s shoulders as he had sprung to his feet sending both his chair and the table flying. The shattering sound of crystal as Prompto pulled out his guns and turned in time to see Gladio fall backwards ass over tit into the tent which then collapsed on Noctis who awoke with a cry of ‘assassins!’ Noctis started to flop around trying to get out of the tent and in the process kicked Gladio right on the back of his head.

“Shit! Last time I try to help you two sleep comfortably.” Gladio cupped his nose and back of his head as both Ignis and Noctis stopped their thrashing.

“Gladio man, you almost killed me with a heart attack.” Prompto’s guns disappeared back into the armiger as he reached down to help pull Gladio to his feet.

“What’s going on? Why can’t I get out of this stupid tent? Noctis began his struggle once more to escape the collapsed tent. A few moments later an annoyed and rumpled looking Prince crawled himself free.

Ignis who was now also free of the sleeping bag hopped to his feet with a little bow and put out his hand out to help Noctis up. “Apologies Highness Gladio startled me awake and well...” he kept his head down as he chewed on his lip. 

A habit Noctis had not seen for a long time since Ignis had begun propriety tuition when he was twelve. He took Ignis’s smaller hand and stood up. “It’s fine don’t think either the tent or Gladio are that broken.”

“Thanks,” Gladio rolled his eyes as he dusted himself off and used Prompto’s hand to get up. “You may be ten, but you still pack a wallop. Think it’s worse than normal cause your elbows are so bony.”

“Apologies Gladio you startled me. The changes in size are still a little unsettling.” Ignis was still taking the time to chew lightly on his lip between talking.

“It’s fine Iggy. Didn’t really think about the abnormal situation.” Gladio smirked “It’s not the first time you’ve managed to knock me on my ass. Pretty sure it won’t be the last.”

Prompto went to check on his camera to make sure it was not damaged in the commotion. “What time is it anyway.”

“Near enough eleven now”. Gladio slid his phone back into his pocket.

Ignis sighed “By the time we get this mess cleared up, dressed, fed and camp packed away it will most likely be time for Cor arriving. We should probably make a start.”

“I’ll start breakfast while you’re getting ready Iggy. Blondie, Princess if you get dressed and start packing up what you can we can all finish the rest after breakfast.” Gladio suggested as he made his way towards the stove and prep table.

The others all agreed and moved to get dressed and start packing up what they could of camp. It had been less than twenty-four hours and it was crazy already. Gladio could not wait for this status effect or whatever the hell it was to be reversed.

Getting Ignis dressed turned out to be more difficult as all the clothing he owned swamped him, no amount of turn ups or belts was going to fix that. On top of that Ignis was extremely fussy about what he would be willing to wear on loan from Prompto and Noctis. He outright refused Prompto’s vests and chocobo print T-shirt and since laundry had been put on hold until they reached the caravan at Meldacio Noctis was running low on fresh clothing. Most having been warn at some point or another and no matter how much Noctis protested he had not been wearing something for exceedingly long, three nights of sleeping in his black T-shirt, was two and a half days too long for Ignis. Finally, Ignis was dressed in a white T-Shirt that had the sleeves turned up of Noctis’s and a pair of three-quarter length jeans that were anything but three quarters on Ignis bunched at the waist with a length of Noctis’s fishing line on loan from Prompto.

Gladio noticed that while Prompto and Noctis flitted about camp packing up what they could they gave the rebuilt tent a wide birth to give Ignis some space. Ignis was a fiend in the morning before his first Ebony, with his child body Gladio was worried about the effects of all the coffee Ignis was known to live on. So, he had taken the chance to hide the remaining cans of Ebony in hopes that the argument of want verses that of putting caffeine in a ten-year-old would not come up.

Ignis refused to come out of the rebuilt tent until Gladio called that breakfast was ready. As Gladio plated up the breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs Prompto and Noctis took their seats while Ignis floated over to the corner of the prep table where his precious Ebony usually lived. Balancing all four plates at once Gladio took the food over to Prompto and Noctis, sat a third plate at an empty seat for Ignis and then settled himself down.

Ignis began shifting items around the prep table a little scowl beginning to form on his face. “Gladio have you seen my Ebony?”

“Don’t worry about that shit Iggy, your breakfasts going to go cold.” Gladio side stepped the question. “Poured you a glass of orange instead. The stuffs going to turn soon, don’t want to waste it.”

“Thank you Gladio, but I’d rather His Highness drank it. It is after all one of the only ways he will have anything remotely nutritional first thing in the morning.” Ignis continued his hunt for Ebony. “I had three cans left last night.”

“Did you put it back in the cooler?” Noctis asked as he shovelled more eggs into his mouth.

“Highness, do not talk with your mouth full.” Ignis headed over to the cooler as Gladio glared at Noctis and made cut it out motions.

Prompto mouthed a ‘what?’

Gladio rolled his eyes and motioned to Ignis with a ‘really?’ look.

“Maybe you already put it back in the armah!” Noctis began to suggest until Gladio kicked him squarely in the shin. “Ow! Gladio what the actual fuck?”

Ignis turned his scowl at the three at the table. “What is happening and where is my Ebony?”

“I don’t know.” Noctis rubbed his shin. “I was just going to say look in the armiger and Gladio kicked me in the shin.

“Look Iggy, you may not be ten, but your body is. Do you really think filling yourself up on caffeine is a good idea?” Gladio tried to reason.

Ignis crossed his arms across his chest, “While I appreciate that you had good intentions Gladiolus, I may look ten, but I am not. I am perfectly capable of choosing what I will and will not drink.” Ignis stomped over to Gladio “Now where. Is. My. Ebony?”

‘Oh shit, the full name’ Gladio thought, ‘Ignis really is in a mood toady’. Before the situation could escalate the sound of booted foot falls and a heavy sigh broke the tension.

“I told you all to be careful. Yet you only notice me when I’m already in the middle of your camp?” Cor was not impressed.

“Marshall, sorry caught us in the middle of things.” Gladio got up and took the empty plates over to the prep table “You want some?”

“Hey Cor.” Noctis gave a half wave while Prompto smiled and waved hello with enthusiasm.

Ignis dropped his head and chewed his lip for a moment “Apologies Marshal, it has been a long night and we should have been paying more attention.” He gave a little nod of his head and motioned for Cor to take a seat as Gladio came back over with another plate of scrambled eggs and toast for Cor before setting up another camping chair.

Cor’s eyes swept over the four of them as Ignis took his seat and began eating his breakfast. His quest for Ebony halted with Cor’s arrival.

Cor’s eye lingered on Ignis just a fraction longer than anyone else before he dug into his eggs. “These are good Gladio, shame there’s no coffee to wash it down with.”

Gladio sighed, “Yeah we got Ebony”, Gladio went to the edge of the haven and dug around in the shrubs before reappearing with three cans and putting them down in front of Cor.

Cor nodded his thanks and grabbed a can for himself and then passed one to Ignis who visibly relaxed and lost his scowl. “Now Scientia you only get one you hear me?” Cor held onto the can until he heard Ignis confirm with a “Yes Marshall.” Before he let go. “Good, you’re an adult, think like one. Don’t want a repeat of the ‘Golden Roast’ again.” Cor smirked as Ignis blushed and once again replied “Yes Marshall.”

“Golden Roast?” Gladio asked, “That place that the Crowns Guard used to go to for their breaks?”

“Mmm.” Cor acknowledged as he began eating his breakfast.

“The coffee place on the corner near the Citadel? They had the best salmon and cream cheese bagels.” Prompto sighed dreamily. “Why? What happened at the Golden Roast?”

Noctis chuckled “Sorry guys promised I wouldn’t say. Gave my word and everything.” He could swear that just for a moment Ignis had pouted.

“It was the first time I had ever had coffee.” Ignis popped the tab and took a sip of Ebony then scrunched up his nose. Seemed like his taste buds were back to that of when he was ten as well. “The Marshall took me and let me try some of his coffee, but as I recall it was a little strong.”

Cor’s gruff chuckle had all of them turn to look at him. “A little? You spent the next thirty minutes asking everyone in sight what they thought of Chocolate chip cookies and whether white, dark or milk were the best.”

“Aw coffee hyped Iggy sounds cute.” Prompto giggled while Noctis and Gladio laughed.

“I was nine!” Ignis defended himself.

“Yeah” Cor looked at Noctis, “Your dad ripped me a new one when I brought him back to the citadel fast asleep in the middle of the day. Asked what sort of idiot gives a kid coffee. Had to train the rawest recruits for two weeks for that one.”

“I will keep your warning in mind Marshall and be careful of my current limitations.” Ignis scrunched his nose as he took another drink of his coffee. It was nowhere near as satisfying as normal but after all the hassle he had went through to get it he would be dammed if he did not drink it all just to make a point.

“What’s your plan for after breakfast?” Cor asked as he drank his own coffee.

“Prompto and I have currently put together a list of places and beasts we encountered yesterday, Gladio and Noctis were going to look over it and see if they can add anything else to the list. Once that was done, we were going to head for the cavern at Meldacio and ask around. Hopefully, someone there may know something while we wait to hear back from Sania.” Ignis finished off his Ebony.

“Sound plan but you may have overlooked one thing, shoes.” Cor pointed out.

“Shoes?” Noctis asked.

Ignis looked at his feet “Ah… yes, that may have slipped my mind.”

“Going to be hard to get around even just to the Regalia without them, and we don’t know how long we’ll be like this. Can’t have Iggy walking around without them.” Gladio scratched his beard.

“Easy we’ll just have to go to Lestallum, grab some Spec’s sized stuff.” Noctis shrugged “We have some hunts that we can turn in there as well.”

“Yeah, but is it a good idea to go too far from the Vespa Pool? I mean something here changed us.” Prompto was flicking through Moogle searches on his phone again.

“Compromise.” Cor finished his coffee and crushed his can “Scientia won’t be much use packing up camp since he has no shoes, which means trailing around Meldacio is also out of the question so simple alternative. You three pack up and head for Melodica while I take Scientia to get some clothes and shoes that fit as well as hand in those hunts and meet you at the Meldacio caravan later.”

Noctis nodded “Makes sense how are we going to get Specs to your car though?”

Gladio smirked “That’s easy someone has to give him a piggyback.”

Ignis stuttered “I think not.”

Cor kneeled “Not open to negotiation Scientia unless you want it to be a princess carry instead.”

“If I must.” Ignis timidly climbed on to Cor’s back clearly unhappy about the arrangement.

“Good now that’s settled.” Cor rose slowly and started for the camp exit leading to the road and parking space “See you three in Meldacio.” Cor felt Ignis tense on his back as they heard a click accompanied by a flash. They both turned and scowled at Prompto who sheepishly put his camera down. “Better not catch you unaware this time.” Cor growled.

Ignis hid his face in Cor’s back as he could hear Noctis and Gladio ask Prompto if he had caught the picture. Much to his horror Prompto replied in the positive “Yeah, even got a sneaky one of them glaring. Iggy looks adorable.”


	3. Chapter 3

It took them about an hour to pack up camp and get the gear into the Regalia’s trunk. Seemed Ignis’s refusal to just dump everything in the trunk made sense as it took them three tries before they were able to get the trunk shut. As they were sliding into their seats, Noctis set to drive, they heard a voice calling out for them to hold up. They turned in their seats to see a man that looked to be in his early forties trying to wave them down.

“Hi there. You the guys that were camped up at the Capitis Haven?” he had his hand raised in greeting and looked like a hunter. “The names Chuck, the guys on the night shift at HQ said someone called in about de-aging?”

Noctis and Prompto hopped out of the Regalia as Gladio went to shake Chucks hand, “Yeah that’s us. Thought HQ didn’t know anything about it?”

“Rightly so Lads. The guys on last night weren’t Vesper Pool locals. What happened to you has only happened a couple of times before. Last time was to my Pa when I was a lad. The time before that was a good sixty years.” Chuck shook Prompto and Gladio’s hand as well.

“This has happened before? So, you know how to fix it then?” Prompto fist pumped.

“Wish I did but when it was my Pa, we just had to wait it out. Lasted about a week.” Chuck scratched at the stubble on his cheek.

“A week? That’s too long to wait.” Noctis ran his hands through his hair “Specs will have an aneurism when we tell him.”

“Just look at it this way, we get a weeklong holiday.” Prompto shrugged “Gladio can read, you can fish, and Iggy gets a chance to do whatever it is he does to unwind, and I can get it all in pictures.”

“Kinda on a schedule here Blondie. We’ve wasted enough time running around after frogs and delivering beans. We have to push on to Altissia at some point.” Gladio gave Prompto a playful shove, “As much as a week off sounds good.”

“How far back did your father de-age?” Noctis turned to Chuck “We haven’t lost many years but one of our friends is now about ten.”

“Ten, fuck that’s young.” Chuck looked thoughtful, “Was only about twelve when it happened. Think he was forty-two and then woke up the next day sixteen.”

“Wow that’s like twenty-six years!” Prompto gasped. “So, it can’t be a status effect because the time loss is different.”

“Unless it’s something else not specifically age.” Gladio’s phone beeped letting him know of a new email. “Is there any way we could talk to your Pa?”

Chuck shook his head “Nope sadly. He passed last winter but I have got some of his old journals that might be able to help. Haven’t read them but I have’em safe at home.”

“Thanks that’d be a big help.” Noctis motioned to the Regalia, “You heading back into Meldacio? We can give you a lift.

“If it’s not putting you out any I’d be glad to accept. Gets me back to look out those journals faster.” Chuck nodded and headed for the door behind the passenger seat as the others once again got back into the car.

“Cool, thanks man. We’ll be staying at the Caravan at Meldacio.” Prompto reached out to turn the radio on only to have his hand slapped away by Noctis.

“Got word form Sania,” Gladio was scrolling down something on his phone. “She said it might be plant based as she can’t find anything like we are experiencing connected to any beasts so far. We didn’t fight any demons so that writes them off. Botany isn’t her strong point but she’s going to ask some of her colleagues.”

“Guess you guys were hunting up by them old Solheim ruins?” Chuck looked uncomfortable riding in such an expensive looking car.

“Yeah, had a hunt for those steroid chick things. Nearly bounced me to death!” Prompto whined.

“Think that’s where Pa had his hunt when he got de-aged, but it was Sahagin not Regaltrice.”

“What about the time before that?” Gladio was typing out a response to Sania.

“Sorry not a clue.” Chuck shook his head as Prompto’s phone began ringing.

“Hey it’s Dave, sorry gotta take this.” Prompto quickly answered his phone, as the others went quiet.

“Hey. Yeah, it’s Prompto. Yeah, we’re all different ages.” Prompto continued to make noises of conformation. ” Yeah, Chuck’s here with us. Sania doesn’t think it was one of the beasts we fought. Uh hu, nope didn’t run into any demons. You’re down Kimya’s way? Cool. Yeah, we have a list of everything we did and ran into, also have some pictures too. Yeah, I’ll send them to you now. Cool thanks Dave.”

Prompto hung up and turned in his seat so he could talk to the other guys. “Dave remembers the de-aging thing happening to Chuck’s Dad. His mum said Kimya helped sort it last time so since Dave is down by Malmalam Thicket he’ll swing by and see if Kimya knows anything. Have to send him Iggy’s list and the pics from yesterday though.”

“Kimya? The witch of the woods? Heard her and Dave had started talking again but didn’t believe it. The way things ended between her and Ezma didn’t think they’d ever be on talking terms again.” Chuck glanced around at the guys. “Guess you’re the guys that got them on talking terms again?”

“You could say that but it all just comes down to Dave, Ezma and Kimya being able to put the past behind them.” Gladio shrugged with a shoulder “If anything comes from it it’ll be down to those two. For better or worse.”

Chuck nodded “If you lads just drop me this side of the tunnel I’m not far from here.”

Noctis pulled over to the side of the road, “Sure this is ok?” At Chucks nod Noctis waited for Chuck to get out before giving a small wave. “See you later.”

As Noctis continued towards Meldacio Prompto reached for the stereo again “Guess all we can do now is wait and hope someone finds something out.”

“And grab something to eat I’m starving.” Gladio added.

Noctis rolled his eyes, “Fine by me. You can grab something from the restaurant and bring something back for me while I’ll grab a nap at the caravan.”

“First we have to call Cor and Iggy to let them know what we’ve found out.” Prompto bounced nervously in the passenger seat.

“Thanks for Volunteering Prom. Knew you were my best friend for more than just your stunning company.” Noctis smirked.

Prompto threw his hands in the air, “Fine but you own me big for this. Next time we’re planning to walk for ages across a desert? Chocobos!”

“Whatever Prom Just call Cor already.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Just another small warning about the subject matter tags as this chapter will start to slowly bring in these tags. This chapter onwards will likely be where discussion of past events will begin to take place.

The drive to Lestallum had been almost normal, the radio on low in the background as both Cor and Ignis discussed current events and debated the best course of action once they made it back to the caravan. It had almost felt like any other day, except that Ignis’s feet barely touched the floor where he sat boosted on Cor’s pack so he could get a clearer view out of the window.

Things continued to get further from the norm once they were parked up in Lestallum and Ignis refused to be carried around. Instead, he chose to wear two pairs of Cor’s socks carefully folded to pad his feet.

Once out of the car Cor insisted Ignis hold onto his hand so they would not get separated in the market. It looked like Ignis at first would refuse until Cor made it clear that it was an order not a suggestion. Thankfully Ignis was too busy with his internal fuming to notice the looks the two of them were getting as they walked through the streets. Unlike Cor who could see and hear every ‘how cute’, ‘He is so good at handling a fussy child’ and ‘Doesn’t he look just like his daddy’ comments as they passed through the streets.

By the time they reached the market Cor was concentrating so hard to block out the gossiping passers-by he almost missed Ignis’s quite ‘Marshall?’ and a tug at his hand. He turned to look down at Ignis. “Just call me Cor, don’t really want anyone to know who I am and why I have a kid attached to me unless necessary.”

Ignis blushed a little, “Ok… Cor.” By the time he was an adult he had learned to control his nervousness and embarrassment, but it seemed that in his current state he was back to old problems and habits. “Could we go over there? I think I spotted a pair of boots that would be adequate.”

“Sure, Scientia lead the way.” Cor let himself be pulled through the crowds behind Ignis over to a shoe stall. When they were close to the stall Cor’s phone began to ring. He let go of Ignis’s hand “I have to take this you go on I’ll be right here.”

Ignis nodded and headed further into the little stalls area towards the boots he had spotted.

Cor answered the call, “Monica, please say you have good news?”

“Straight to the point as always Cor and the answer to that is not sure. We have found a section in Jared’s book about plants and how they could possibly affect the potency or efficiency of curatives, but nothing noted on the exact changes they could cause.”

Cor hummed, “Better than nothing, send me a copy of the section as soon as you can. Thanks Monica.” He watched Ignis talking with the stall owner as he hung up. Cor jumped a little at the unexpected voice from his right.

“You must be so proud. You’ve raised such a polite little boy.” A smiling old lady was standing next to him.

“Er… thank you but I really can’t take the credit for that.” Cor tried to smile back politely.

“In that case your wife has done a wonderful job.” The old lady laughed.

Cor was beginning to feel out of his depth in this conversation. “I don’t have a wife.”

The old lady looked apologetic, “Oh I’m so sorry I hope I haven’t said anything to upset you.”

Cor began trying to work out a reply for the old woman when Ignis with the biggest shit eating grin pulled the rug right out from under him.

Ignis ran straight up to Cor and threw his little arms around his hips and beamed up at him, “Daddy can I please get those boots? Please? They fit really well, and they have a Tonberry on the side.”

Cor gaped down at Ignis for a moment before his brain reminded him of the old woman smiling widely at what he assumed she thought was a farther and son moment. “Let me check how much they are first Ignis, we still have to get you other clothes as well.”

“Please Dad, the nice man said he would give thirty percent off, please that’s like so much Gill, please.” Ignis’s head was turned the other way from the old woman so he smirked up at Cor.

Cor ran his hand through his hair trying not to look exasperated as he let Ignis pull him over to the shop keeper. “Ok, let’s get those boots.”

The shop keeper had already boxed up the boots, “You have a right little haggler there, he’ll be a terror to the marketplace when he gets older,” the stall owner chuckled. “He’s so polite too, not every day you see such a well-mannered child. I also threw in a couple of pairs of socks, it looks like he could use them.”

“Thank you and yes, he is a rarity.” Cor thought of how much he would love to strangle Ignis when he returned to adult form, but for now? He continued to smile politely and pay for the boots before calmly taking Ignis’s hand to head back out into the bustling market. Ignis the little shit even waved his hand and offered a ‘Bye bye ma’am’ to the old lady on the way by.

When they had made their way a good distance down the street Cor steered them into a quite area near a wall and frowned down at Ignis. “Ok Scientia what the hell was that?”

Ignis looked back up at him. “You said it yourself Marshall it is best not to draw attention to ourselves. A man walking around with a child that he is not caring for would bring questions we both do not want nor have the time to try and explain.”

“And the whole hugging and daddy thing?” Cor leaned back against the wall.

Ignis shrugged and pushed his glasses up his nose. “I see no reason to spend any more than the absolute minimum of gill on clothes and shoes that I will only have use of for a short amount of time. It was a strategy that turned out to be affective.”

Cor raised his brows in surprise as he continued to look at Ignis, “Where did you learn to act like that? You never pulled shit like that even when you were ten.”

“Why by studying His Highness and Prompto.” He put his hand out to Cor once again.

Cor shook his head and took Ignis’s hand in his once more. “Lead on Scientia, and just remember, at your current size, you’re definitely not too big to go over my knee.”

Ignis froze briefly and Cor wanted to kick himself, “I wouldn’t do that Scientia.”

Ignis shuffled a little from foot to foot as he blushed a little “I know Cor… I trust you.”

Cor looked down at Ignis’s shy smile taking the chance to check that Ignis was really alright and then nodded his head. “Let’s go see how many more stall owners fall for you cute kid act.”

After an unnerving hour in the market Ignis had two new sets of clothing, several pairs of socks and underwear as well as pyjamas, boots, and a jacket. Ignis had taken a moment to change into a pair of black jeans and a purple polo neck thanks to a kind Stall owner that let him slip behind their partition into the back of their stall so he could change.

Given Ignis’s state of dress and that Cor was only dressed in his leather pants, a black t-shirt, and boots the stall owners came to the impression that they must be refugees fleeing from the fall of Insomnia. Not quite true but better than trying to explain that Ignis was in fact an adult trapped currently in a kid’s body.

Ignis was finding it hard to be back in his ten-year-old body while trying to negotiate the crowds at Lestallum’s markets. When he had been ten most of his time had been spent within the walls of the Citadel. Venturing out only when Cor would choose to randomly take him somewhere, like the Golden Roast, Arvantious Books or that one uncomfortable trip to build a buddy. Still even out of the Citadel they never went anywhere this crowded.

As an adult Ignis was only shorter than Cor by a couple of inches but now Cor just looked so much bigger, wider. Gladio as well looked like a walking mountain of a man and he was not even at his full height. Ignis remembered how uncomfortable he had been around Clarus and some of the other Crowns Guard and Glaive. It troubled Ignis to feel that way again. It was while handing in the bounties to the tipster that all Ignis’s insecurities came bursting back in full force.

While Cor spoke with the tipster Ignis had excused himself to use the restroom. Ignis had been heading to the urinal until another man came in the door behind him and looked to be heading the same way so Ignis changed directions to the stalls instead.

Everything was going well until Ignis began washing his hands. The sink was a little high, but he managed, reaching the soap dispenser was the difficulty as it was just out of reach. He pushed up onto his toes to try and push it, but he just could not get the angle right to get the soap out.

The other man, who had by this point finished washing and drying his hands, called out to him “Hey little buddy, do you need a hand there?”

Ignis froze on his toes and turned to face the man. He was tall, maybe the same height as Cor but wider. Dressed in warn green combats, a black muscle shirt and with a white bandana tied over long shaggy brown hair. “Uh… I can’t reach the soap.”

The man smiled warmly “No worries little buddy I can help you with that.” He stepped over to Ignis and scooped him up gently under his armpits to boost him to get the soap and then put him back down on the ground again.

It was over in a matter of seconds but the easy way in which the man had lifted Ignis as if he weighed nothing sent a shiver down his spine. The man smelled of sandalwood and lemon. Ignis hated the smell of sandalwood. He could feel his hands begin to shake as he lathered up his now soapy hands, the smell of the man’s aftershave or body spray getting stuck in his nose. “Th, Thank you.” He stuttered.

“Do you need help with the dryer, or will you manage?” The man looked back and forth between Ignis and the hand dryer trying to mentally judge if he could reach.

Ignis looked up, and then looked up more “N,No thank you sir. I’ll manage.” As nice as this stranger was Ignis was not comfortable with him being between himself and the door.

The man chuckled “Suit yourself.” And ruffled Ignis’s hair as he left.

Ignis tried to stop the flinch as he allowed the man to touch his hair. Unlike with Gladio, he did not know what would happen if he dodged the touch, so he stood perfectly still until the man left. Ignis could feel his chest tightening and his breathing becoming faster. He needed to get to Cor, but he did not want to leave the bathroom. With shaking wet hands Ignis sent the Marshall a text message.

Cor strode through the restroom door a few moments later with a scowl on his face that melted the moment he saw Ignis shivering with his arms around him in the corner of the restroom. “Scie… Ignis?” Cor asked gently as he made his way slowly over towards where Ignis was standing and dropped down to crouch beside him.

Ignis’s eyes darted over to him, lip still firmly between his teeth so hard a little trickle of blood was starting to form. “Cor?”

“Yeah, it’s me Ignis, It’s me.” Cor slowly put his hands on Ignis’s arms and began slowly rubbing up and down. “You ok?”

Ignis’s shivering began to calm as Cor rubbed along his arms and his breathing began to slow. “Say this is a dream? Please say I’m not ten again?” his voice trembled as he asked Cor hopefully.

Cor pulled a tissue out of his pocket and gently began patting Ignis’s lip. “It’s not a dream.” Cor said gently his eyes firmly locking with Ignis’s. “But you’re not ten anymore. You are a fully grown man, a good man. This is just a temporary problem; you’ll be back to your older self soon.”

“I, I don’t think I can do this again.” Ignis wrapped his arms around Cor’s neck and buried his head in his shoulder. “It was hard enough the first time.”

Cor slid his arms around the fragile figure of Ignis and hugged him tight. “You don’t have to, you already did it. Just bad memories.”

“Being this small again, it brings all the memories back into focus again. Memories I thought I’d left behind me.” Ignis murmured quietly into Cor’s shoulder.

“You have Ignis.” Cor brushed a hand through Ignis’s hair and felt him melt into the hug more and cling to his shoulders. “Even the toughest soldier has memories they’d rather forget. Just remember they are in the past. Even if you are in this body again for a day or two, they can’t hurt you.” Cor nuzzled Ignis’s hair and then stood lifting Ignis up to hold him on his hip like he did when Ignis really was ten.

Cor began heading for the restroom door as Ignis buried his head further into his shoulder and neck. “The bounties have been settled. Let’s find somewhere quiet for lunch and we can talk about what upset you.” With Ignis’s nod against his shoulder Cor headed back out into the streets of Lestallum with Ignis cradled protectively in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm not great with tagging and if you feel I have missed any please let me know and I will add them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more from Cor and Ignis and then all the guys will be back together again for the next chapter.

Through the twists and turns of Lestallum’s streets he walked until Cor had managed to calm Ignis down and find a quiet café to talk to Ignis about what had upset him. He asked the waitress for a quiet corner and after sitting Ignis in a chair and pushing their bags under the table he ordered two stacks of strawberry pancakes a coffee and a glass of water.

Cor had never been a fan of strawberry pancakes, but he knew Ignis was partial to them when he had been this age. He hoped seeing an old favourite would help ease Ignis’s destress a little. He was not sure how much of the conversation he had held with Ignis in the restroom had gotten through to him. Cor wanted to give Ignis the chance to talk again now he was calmer.

Once the waitress brought over the water and coffee Cor thanked her and waited for her to leave before cautiously asking “Ignis, you ok?”

Ignis dipped a corner of a paper napkin into his water and gave his reddened eyes a quick dab with the cold water before drying them. “I don’t know.” Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose.

Cor thought back to while they were at the tipsters and seeing another man coming out of the restroom before he had received Ignis’s text message. “Did that guy in the restroom say something to you?” Cor frowned.

Ignis shook his head “No.” While he chewed his lip and studied the red and white checked tablecloth he continued “Yes, he asked if I needed help reaching the soap… but it wasn’t that. He was kind. He didn’t do or say anything wrong.”

Cor’s frown receded as he took a sip of his coffee. “What upset you then?”

Ignis was quiet all the while they waited for their food. He only broke his silence to politely thank the waitress as she put his pancakes down in front of him, but Cor was patient. He was willing to wait until Ignis was ready to continue.

Ignis did not feel hungry but knew he would have to talk to Cor eventually. After a few more moments of pushing strawberries around his plate instead of eating he finally settled on “He smelled like Sandalwood.”

Cor took a bite of his pancakes to give him time to carefully choose his words. “That was the scent that…”

“Yes!” Ignis replied just a little too loudly and fumbled with his fork. “Sorry…” he looked around embarrassed but calmed when he noticed no one was paying attention to them. “Yes, it was. The man in the bathroom had it in his body spray or aftershave. He really didn’t do anything wrong. He lifted me so I could reach the soap and put me back down quickly. It was just the smell of sandalwood and he was so big.” Ignis took a drink of his water.

Cor hmmed in understanding and took another bite of his pancakes “This, status effect or whatever it is made you a kid again. Being that size is bring back bad memories.”

Ignis nodded “I thought I was past this.”

Cor speared a strawberry from Ignis’s plate with a fork and held it up towards him. “Do you remember anything I said to you in the restroom?”

Ignis frowned at the strawberry in front of his face and looked at Cor, “A little I think.” Ignis took the strawberry as Cor looked determined to keep it held there all day if he needed to. “That I did get through it, that memories can’t hurt me.”

Cor nodded and this time speared a bite of pancake and held it up to Ignis. “It’s probably worse for you right now because we’re in a busy city. You never did like crowds as a kid.”

“I can feed myself thank you very much. I am not a child.” Ignis took the fork from Cor’s hand and began to eat his pancakes himself.

Cor chuckled “No you are not.” He grabbed Ignis’s abandoned fork to continue with his own stack. “We’ve done everything we need to do here. After we have these, we can head back out to the Vesper Pool. There will be less people around and I’ll stick with you all until you’re all back to normal size.”

“I just hope this is something that can be fixed sooner rather than later.” Ignis continued to eat his pancakes and finished off his water.

“So, do I Ignis.” Cor leaned over the table and gave Ignis’s shoulder a squeeze. “I know you’re not a kid anymore, but I am still here for you if you need anything, even just a hug.” He smiled.

Ignis briefly nuzzled his head against Cor’s hand and gave him a warm smile. “Thank you.” He returned to silently eating his pancakes for a while as he tried to order his own thoughts.

Ignis was glad that Cor remembered he was still an adult beneath the ten-year-old shell although the appearance of the strawberry pancakes made him think that he was not the only one dealing with bad memories. Cor had been the only one to understand what Ignis had been through as he had been the one who had gotten him through it the first time.

As an adult thinking back Ignis was not sure if he had ever thanked the Marshall enough for what he had done. “Mar… Cor?” Ignis cleared his plate and placed his cutlery down. “I do not think I have ever properly thanked you. For everything that you did for me, for helping me.”

Cor shook his head and glanced at Ignis. “You don’t have to.”

Ignis crossed his little arms over his chest and locked eyes with Cor “I may not have to, but I want to. I want you to know that I appreciate everything you have done for me…. Everything.” Ignis’s voiced wavered a little on everything.

Cor smiled kindly “I know and I’d do it again.”

After Ignis had calmed and felt more like himself again they were discussing what Monica had found in Jared’s book when Cor received Prompto’s phone call.

After trading information Cor forwarded the list of plants, he had received from Monica so Prompto could include it with what he was going to send on to Dave and Gladio could send it on to Sania. “Good work Argentum. We’re finished here and about to head back to the caravan. I’ll let Scientia know.” Cor hung up and glanced at Ignis.

“Did Prompto have any good news?” Ignis sipped at his tea. Cor had out right refused him more coffee but had allowed a compromise on tea. A herbal tea blend at that.

“Some.” Cor pulled his wallet out to pay for lunch. “They’ve met someone whose father was de-aged by twenty-six years and that it wore off in a week but not much else. They’re sending what’s been gathered off to Dave who is with Kimya to see if she can help, Gladio is also sending the list of plants off to Sania.”

Ignis frowned as he hopped off his chair to walk beside Cor back to the car. “A week? Not as short a time as I would have hoped for but at least it is now known that it will wear off.”

“Mmm.” Cor agreed “Although we still don’t understand why the de-aging seems so random.”

“Indeed. We can only hope that Kimya has a better understanding of the situation than we currently do and a way to reverse it.” Ignis dusted off his little hand on his new black jeans and took Cor’s hand as they headed back towards Cor’s car.


	6. Chapter 6

After Prompto had spoken with Cor he had sent over a long list of plants which Gladio had then sent on to Sania and her colleges to begin working with. Although there had been no instant answer from the academics a whole debate had sprung up causing Gladio’s phone to ping constantly throughout the day and early evening.

About three in the afternoon Chuck had appeared with his father’s journals and all of them had started to read through them to the accompanying background noise of Gladio’s phone pinging. Chuck stayed with them and helped with reading through the journals until about seven when he had to head home to his own family but told them to keep the journals if they might need them.

Noctis, Prompto and Gladio had settled into a round of King’s Knight when Ignis and Cor arrived with dinner. It was getting late and all three were hungry.

“Cool, you brought dinner I’m starving.” Gladio was the first up and to help taking the bags from Ignis and rummaging through them to see what they had brought in.

“Hey! You can’t just drop in the middle of a round!” Noctis complained.

“Yeah, we’ll get trashed without you.” Prompto’s thumbs were working overtime on the screen.

“We have curry.” Cor smirked.

“Sorry Noct, you’re on your own.” Prompto closed the app and went to grab dinner.

“You chose curry over gaming score? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” Noctis pouted and closed the app before joining everyone else for dinner.

They were settled and halfway through dinner when Prompto’s phone rang, “It’s Dave.” Prompto answered the call. “Hey, Nah it’s fine we’re all still up anyway. Yeah, they’re all here give me a minuet and I’ll set you on speaker.” Prompto hit the speaker for his phone and placed it on the table.

“Evening boys. How you all holding up?” the deep voice of Dave came from the phone.

“As well as can be expected but thank you for asking.” Ignis replied.

Dave became quite for a moment before Noctis asked “Have you and Kimya found anything else out?”

“Yeah, spent the day with Kimya and she thinks you’ve accidently stumbled into an old Solheim ritual.” Dave cleared his throat nervously.

“A Solheim ritual? What the hell?” Gladio was just as confused at hearing this as he was to being de-aged. “Why would they want to de-age people?”

“Look potions, rituals and all that ain’t my thing. Give me a beast and I’ll tell you three ways to kill it and what sort of uses it’s carcass has.” Dave grunted back.

“Forget that,” Noctis chipped in “Can she do anything to reverse it?”

“Kimya thinks she can brew a potion for you all if waiting the week isn’t an option.”

“It really isn’t,” Noctis replied. “It’ll take most of a day’s drive maybe an extra night if we don’t want to be heading to Kimya’s place in the dark. We’ll head for Malmalam thicket tomorrow.”

“Hold up boys Kimya wants a word with you.” There was some rustling and some murmuring before the boys heard Kimya’s voice.

“Working this thing is? Hear me clear you can?” Kimya sounded unsure over the phone.

“Yeah, we can. Can you tell us any more about this ritual?” Gladio was hunched close to the phone “Why are we all different ages? What’s the point?”

“Bringing two families together through marriage, purity of the couple must be judged. Two flowers, herbs and more were used to divine. If coated in the mixture the couple did not change pure, they were. If change, back to the age of purity lost. In picture surround by those flowers, you are. Curatives finished the mixture and tested you all were.” Kimya spoke clearly.

“Wait so because we used potions near those flowers, we got de-aged?” Prompto asked.

“Yes,” Kimya replied “Agapanthus and Dicentra used with the potion and eithers. Both are in the picture provided. The ingredients of the curatives when added to their pollen or sap caused change.”

“Why hasn’t it happened more?” Cor spoke up.

“Dicentra ends in summer as Agapanthis begins, small window of chance given for them to mix, even smaller to add curatives to the mix.” Kimya clarified.

“Purity lost? So, you’re saying that we de-aged to the first time we had sex?” Gladio tried hard not to look at Ignis who was as white as a sheet.

“Crude, but yes.” Kimya’s reply sat heavily on all at the table.

“Wait! hold up that can’t be what’s wrong.” Prompto cut in his voice shaking a bit “It’s got to be something else, I, I mean… it’s not,”

“Argentum enough!” Cor barked. His voice lost his edge as he returned to talking to Kimya. “Thank you for your assistance we will be with you as soon as we can.” He picked up Prompto’s phone and ended the call placing it beside Prompto.

Everyone at the table was silent, Cor watching them all stoically as Prompto tugged and twisted the hem of his shirt, Gladio tried not to stare at Ignis who was white faced and looking at the table and Noctis who would not take his eyes off Ignis.

“Iggy?” Prompto’s voice was wobbly.

Ignis slid of his chair and started gathering up the dishes. “We should begin getting ready to call it a night. We will have to be up at first light to get as close to the Malmalam thicket as possible tomorrow.”

“Specs? Please, tell me she’s wrong.” Noctis’s voice was hardly above a whisper “Tell me…”

Ignis brushed their questions off and tried to carry the dishes into the caravan until his arm was caught as he passed Gladio.

“Iggy,” Gladio tried gently to stop Ignis’s retreat.

Ignis erupted violently “Don’t touch me! Never touch me!” he yanked his arm out of Gladio’s grip the dishes falling and breaking on the ground as he stomped off into the caravan.

Before anyone had the chance to move after him Cor’s voice rang out firmly. “Let him go. He needs a minute.”

“A minute? Cor, he…” Noctis put his head in his hands “Ignis is ten Cor. TEN!”

Gladio slapped his palm down on the table “You can’t just sit there and expect us to not want to make sure Iggy’s ok or find out who the hell did that to him.”

Prompto jumped at Gladio’s growl. “It, didn’t look, like he really wanted to talk about it though.” He sniffed.

Cor crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. “What I expect you lot to do is give Scientia some space, let him come to you when he’s ready. Not go forcing him to talk about something he doesn’t want to.”

“But I need to know Cor. I need to know who hurt Specs. I can’t just sit out here and pretend I don’t know something bad happen to my oldest friend, hell my brother.” Noctis pulled at his hair in frustration.

Cor frowned, “You don’t NEED to know you WANT to know. You may be his friend and brother, hell you’re even his king but that doesn’t give you any right to things Scientia doesn’t want to tell you.”

“So what? I’m just supposed to sit here and do nothing?” Noctis was choking up.

Gladio who had remained quite turned a cold glair to Cor, “You’re not surprised by this… You KNEW!” he growled.

Cor nodded stiffly once. “I do. Still, I will not betray Scientia’s trust over this. It’s not my story to tell.”

“Why did he never say anything?” Noctis demanded but Cor still sat Stoney faced and jaw clenched refusing to answer.

Noctis turned and warped away from the Caravan into the night as Prompto called after him to wait.

Gladio put his hand on Prompto’s shoulder gently pushing him back into his chair as he tried to get up to go after Noctis. “I’ll go.”

Silence fell over Prompto and Cor again as Gladio’s foot falls crunching over the gravel faded away. Cor’s posture relaxed a little as he ran his hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh. “I’ll go make sure they stay out of trouble. You check on Scientia.” Cor waited for Prompto’s nod before he got up and slowly headed off after Noctis and Gladio.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto comforts Ignis

Prompto was anxious as he composed himself before heading into the caravan. Ignis and himself had gotten closer since he had become friends with Noctis, but it was always like there was some sort of barrier between them. Like Ignis always kept him at arm’s length.

Prompto did not fit in with the ‘friends since childhood’ thing that Ignis and Gladio had with Noctis but he and Noctis were close in other ways that Gladio and Ignis did not get. Having to deal with the same things together through high school, their geeky love of video games and Chocobo meme’s. Prompto clicked on a level that Ignis and Gladio just could not with Noctis. Even though they were his friends they were also his retainers they were expected to be there for Noctis. Prompto? He was a commoner. Just a normal Joe Bloggs the only reason he needed to be there is if he wanted to and that is what made his and Noctis’s relationship different.

At first Gladio had been such a hard ass towards Prompto, especially when Noctis wanted him to join the Crowns Guard and as part of his retinue for this journey. He drilled Prompto ruthlessly in training but once he had proven to Gladio that he had what it takes Gladio had turned into the constant bro that teased and ruffled his hair. Praised him when he did well in training, went for morning runs with him and occasionally helped him tease Noctis and Ignis.

Ignis had always been polite with him, fed him when Noctis invited him to stay over for dinner and offered to give him a lift home some nights when he stayed late. When he found out in high school that was Prompto was eating the vegetables in Noctis’s lunch another lunch had magically appeared alongside Noctis’s just for Prompto. When Prompto got sick Ignis would appear at his door with chicken soup, sports drinks, and medicine, somehow managing to find a moment in his packed schedules to just pop by for five or ten minutes. When Ignis found out that his parents were not often home dinners began, as if by magic, having leftovers he could take with him for later. Or he would just happen to be making smoothies before practice and have extra sports drinks when Prompto would join Noctis for training.

That was the thing though. While Prompto felt he had grown closer with Gladio, Ignis was still the same as when they first met. Always polite, always helpful and kind but whatever distance had been between them did not seem to lesson. Prompto had tried to get closer to Ignis offering to help him make dinner, see if he wanted to go try a new coffee place, but Ignis would always smile, thank him, tell him not to worry about it and then go about whatever he had planned to do.

The one and only time Prompto had managed to get Ignis out on his own had been the time he had needed to do something about Noctis wanting his belly button pierced. Even then Ignis had not relented until Prompto had said he needed to talk about something involving Noctis without Noctis hearing. The thought of having to try and talk to Ignis after that night’s revelation set him on edge. How was he supposed to talk to Ignis about… that, something Ignis really did not want to discuss when he could hardly get Ignis to talk about what books he liked with him.

Prompto pulled himself together and checked that his eyes were not red before he headed into the caravan to check on Ignis under the pretence of getting the dustpan and brush to clear up the broken plates. Prompto quietly opened the door and spotted Ignis’s small form hunched up on the sofa with his head in his hands and his back jerking with quite sobs. He knocked quietly on the wall of the kitchen so that Ignis would not be surprised with his appearance.

Ignis froze then frantically swiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his polo shirt. “Apologies Prompto, is there anything I can help you with?” He still refused to turn in the direction of the door.

“Nah, it’s cool Iggy.” Prompto started looking through the cupboards for the broom. “Just getting the broom.”

“It is in the cupboard in the bathroom.” Came Ignis’s stuffy reply.

“Was thinking of having some hot chocolate once I’ve swept up the plates. Thanks to Gladio we don’t have to wash the dishes tonight so…” Prompto squeezed his eyes shut and cursed himself for saying something stupid. “I was wondering if you wanted a mug when I was making mine?”

To Prompto’s surprise a small chuckle came from the direction of the sofa. “I suppose that is one way to look at it.”

“Thanks Iggy. Yep. How about you grab a shower while I get them swept up and we can have hot chocolate when you get out?” Prompto pulled the broom and dustpan from the cupboard as he heard Ignis heading for the bedroom.

“That sounds wonderful, thank you Prompto.” Ignis shot a small shy smile at Prompto.

“Anytime buddy.” Prompto smiled back and then left Ignis to his shower while he swept up the dishes.

Once the dishes were dealt with Prompto pulled two mugs out of the cupboard along with a saucepan, with the night Ignis had none of that prepacked add water stuff would do. He added milk, a spot of cream, sugar and the chocolate powder to the pan and slowly began to heat it. He was careful to take it off before it began to boil. He was not sure how much of a sweet tooth Ignis had so only put in a couple of marshmallows and decided to put the rest of the pack on the coffee table so he could add more if he wanted.

Ignis returned to the living area just as Prompto was adding whipped cream to the top of the mugs. “Hi Iggy, grab a seat just putting on the finishing touches.” He turned to see Ignis slide onto the sofa dressed in black pyjamas with little Tonberry’s on them.

“Cool PJ’s, I love the Tonberry’s.” Prompto brought the mugs over to the sofa and handed Ignis one and then took a seat on the sofa near Ignis but not right next to him.

Ignis blushed as he took his mug, “Thank you Prompto. Sadly, it was either these or a blue pair with moogles riding chocobos but the shade of blue would have clashed with my skin tone.”

Prompto giggled. “Only a ten-year-old Iggy would care about fashion tips when buying PJ’s, you’ll only wear a couple of times.”

Ignis took a sip of his hot chocolate and sighed. “I suppose you’re right. I should have just picked my clothing based on the number of Chocobo’s they could fit into the pattern.” He smirked over his mug at Prompto.

Prompto rolled his eyes “Dude how many times are you going to bring up those boxers? Noct got me them as a gag birthday present!”

“A gag gift you wear even now?” Ignis raised one little eyebrow.

“Ok you got me.” Prompto threw a marshmallow at Ignis “What can I say? I like chocobo’s, not like it’s a crime.”

“A crime to fashion perhaps.” Ignis flicked the marshmallow back at Prompto.

Prompto and Ignis joked about clothing choices, Gladio’s obsession with Cup Noodles and Noctis’s not so subtle crush on several female characters from his games. As the hot chocolate was finished Ignis placed his mug on the coffee table and once again grew quiet and nibbled on his lip. Not wanting to push Ignis Prompto just quietly gathered the mugs and began washing up the items used for making the hot chocolate. Just as Prompto was drying the pan he had used to make the hot chocolate Ignis spoke quietly.

“Thank you Prompto… for tonight.” Ignis’s gaze was still firmly planted down at his lap. “For not asking me questions or pushing me to talk.”

Prompto took a moment to think as he finished drying the pan and putting it away. “Look Iggy…” Prompto moved to sit close to Ignis on the sofa. “Am I angry that someone did something bad to you when you were ten? Hell yeah! I’m pissed and if they survived the fall of Insomnia, I’ll shoot them if we ever meet them, but.”

Prompto reached out slowly to put a hand on Ignis’s shoulder “But if you don’t want to talk about it, I’m not going to force you. Everyone has some shit in their past that they don’t want to talk about or for other people to know. Knowing you if this de-aging thing had never happened you would never have said anything.”

Ignis nodded and chewed his lip but he still would not look at Prompto. Instead Ignis did lean slightly into the hand that rubbed his shoulder.

“I want you to know though Iggy if you ever do want to talk about it, I’ll be here to listen.” Prompto wrapped his arm around Ignis. At first Ignis froze at the contact but after a moment Ignis curled into his side. “As for Noct and Gladio they’re just angry and upset. They just found out someone hurt you and they didn’t know so couldn’t do anything to help you.”

“I never wanted them to know or treat me differently because of it.” Ignis yawned the events of the day wearing out his smaller frame. “I didn’t want it to define who I was or who I became.”

Prompto began to rub soothing circle on Ignis’s back. “Just give’em some time Iggy.”

Prompto felt Ignis nod against his chest. Ignis had curled up so that his ear was over Prompto’s heart and his little fists were gripping tightly to Prompto’s shirt. Prompto continued to rub circles on Ignis’s back until his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

Prompto continued to rub circles on Ignis’s back as he listened to his rhythmic breathing while asleep. While Prompto was happy that Ignis trusted him enough to allow him to hug him like this he was worried about Ignis’s current reactions to Gladio in his current state. Prompto continued to rub Ignis’s back and worry about his friend until he also fell asleep on the sofa still holding a littler Ignis to his side.

This was the sight that greeted Noctis, Gladio and Cor when they returned later that night calmer, a little bruised and with just the slight smell of alcohol clinging to them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter, what happened with Noctis, Gladio and Cor.


	8. Chapter 8

Unlike the peaceful night Prompto and Ignis had managed to carve out for themselves, Noctis, Gladio and Cor’s night was filled more with anger, alcohol and fighting.

As Noctis had warped off down the road from the caravan he could hear Gladio bellowing for him to stop but he did not want to. Noctis just wanted to get as far away from the knowledge that something had happed to Ignis when he was ten and the Marshall who had known all this time but had said nothing. How could Cor sit there? Straight faced as everyone else had come to understand what that stupid Solheim ritual meant and then not expect them to want to know what happened.

“Ahhh!” Noctis screamed as he phased through the brush of Gladio’s fingertips trying to clamp around his arm and then warped again. “Fuck off Gladio! I’m not in the mood!”

Gladio sped up from his jog, turning into a sprint. “I don’t fucking care, you can’t just go storming off into the night.” When Gladio had caught back up with Noctis he dived at him and wrapped his arms firmly around Noctis trapping Noctis’s arms to his chest. He just hoped that Noctis would not try and phase through his hold again. Gladio shifted his body so when they fell Gladio took the brunt of the force from the landing and held Noctis tight so he could not warp away. “You’re the fucking Prince, King now! You need to act like it.”

Noctis bellowed another heart wrenching scream as he struggled and kicked in Gladio’s hold. “I can’t, not right now. I just need… I need.”

Gladio held on tight as Noctis struggled and lashed out with his feet and legs. Gladio was thankfully able to move his head out of the way as Noctis slammed his head back, a blow that would have easily broken his nose. “I know! I know, I’m pissed too but Iggy would be even more upset if you get yourself hurt.” Gladio knew that was a low blow but he needed to get Noctis to stop running away.

Noctis’s flailing suddenly stopped and Gladio sighed in relief until he heard a quite sob and Noctis’s body began to gently shake. Gladio’s hold turned into more of a hug as he moved to sit them up before letting go of Noctis to sit beside him. “Look Noct, I don’t know what to say. I am angry too. Pissed at whoever did whatever to Iggy, of Cor just sitting there, hell I’m pissed off at myself for scaring Iggy.” Gladio tried to calm Noctis down.

“Specs isn’t scared of you” Noctis gave Gladio’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he wiped his own tears away with his other arm.

Gladio gave a miniscule shrug. “Know it might just be the size difference now but how many times in the past have I done something he’s been uncomfortable with and he just went with it.”

“Don’t be stupid Gladio. Specs will always tell you off if you do something he’s not happy with.” Noctis tried to comfort Gladio but his voice wavered as he spoke. “Remember when you used the tumble dryer to dry your socks out when you got soaked in the rain instead of washing them first? He chewed you out for a solid week about everything else coming out of the dryer smelling of feet. Or what about that time Iggy had the flu and had to have a week off? He came back and found out that all we ate was takeout food, so he made us nothing but meals with vegetables for days. Didn’t even let me have desert either.”

“Yeah.” Gladio gave a weak chuckle. “Iggy always somehow knew who was responsible for what. You may not have got desert, but he even managed to convince Jared to hide all the Cup Noodles for that week. Even if I went to the store to buy more. If I didn’t eat them right away, they’d be gone when I went to eat them later.”

“He was always there Gladio.” Noctis sniffed “Every time I felt like crap or had a bad day Specs would just be there. He always knew just what I needed. Even when I got angry or yelled at him, he was still there.” Noctis punched the grass “Now I know he was hurt and didn’t even notice. I feel that everyone was right. I am just a selfish brat. How can I call Ignis my friend, my brother, if I never even noticed he was hurt and needed help?”

“You were a kid even younger than he was and at the time you were going through some pretty shitty stuff too. It’s not your fault if you didn’t know.” Gladio slumped back to lie on the grass “Least he’s not scared of you. Every time I try and touch him, he freaks out.”

Noctis and Gladio grew quite as they sat scrutinising every moment, every memory they shared with Ignis. Trying to find anything that they could use to work out who or when Ignis had been hurt during his tenth year. Measured foot falls broke their trains of thought as they watched Cor approaching them.

“Good to see you both have calmed down.” Cor Joined them on the grass and produced a bottle of whiskey setting it down in between them. “Not the healthiest ways of dealing but you’re both adults now. Know I need a drink right now. Thought maybe you two could use one too.”

Both Gladio and Noctis gave the Marshall a sullen glair.

“How long have you known?” Noctis asked as he reached for the bottle.

“Ah ah,” Cor moved the bottle out of Noctis’s reach. “I already told you both I will not break Ignis’s trust.” Cor could see they were both about to protest, “but I will give you a chance to learn more from me. No direct questions about what happened to Scientia, but I’ll answer what I can about that time.”

“What’s the catch?” Gladio huffed as he sat up.

Cor stood up and removed his jacket, “For my answers you have to best me in a fight.” Cor would keep his word to Ignis and not discuss what happened to him, but he could see that both Gladio and Noctis need something. Anything to help begin to settle their minds. Cor could at least give them something. He just hoped that what he could share with them would help all the boys in the long run to come to terms with what had happened in Ignis’s past.

Noctis and Gladio shared a looked between each other, then looked at Cor before they nodded and clambered to their feet. “Rules?” Noctis asked as he rolled his shoulders.

Cor was about to answer when the eerie sound of a demon rising from the ground twenty feet away broke the quiet of the night. “We have a new goal.” Cor unsheathed his katana, “Whoever gets the killing blow on that Iron giant.”

“You better get ready to answer some questions then,” Noctis pulled his engine blade from the Armiger as an arm broke from the ground and the Iron giant began to pull itself out from the earth.

“Don’t get sloppy.” Gladio warned Noctis as he summoned his great sword “It’s not any good to get the last blow if you’re too injured or out of it in stasis to get your answers.”

It was a hard fight with just the three of them even if one of them was Cor the Immortal but in the end the giant was destroyed. As the giant dissipated into black goop the three were left panting. As Noctis sent his blade back into the armiger he turned to Cor panting “Now you answer our questions.”

Cor sheathed his katana and wiped his face off on his shirt. “I am a man of my word.” He huffed as he wondered back over to where his jacket and the whiskey bottle still lay.

Gladio and Noctis followed the Marshall. “So, what can you tell us without breaking Iggy’s trust?” Gladio asked as he dusted himself down trying to get back into some semblance of order.

Cor scooped up his jacket and the bottle of whiskey, twisted the top off and took a long drink. “First of all, it’s not either of your faults for not knowing. Scientia didn’t want anyone to know. Only four people ever knew. Scientia, the one who hurt him, Regis and me.” Cor offered the bottle to both Gladio and Noctis.

Gladio took the bottle and had a long drink.

“Who hurt Iggy?” Noctis asked while still a little winded.

Cor shook his head, “Won’t say who as Scientia would be upset but let me say this, they are no longer alive.”

“What do you mean no longer alive?” Gladio frowned.

Cor shrugged noncommittally “Horrible accident at a training camp a week or two later.”

“What sort of training accident?” Noctis cocked his head to the side suspiciously.

“Tensions were high with Niflheim at the time so training for all was intensified. During wilderness training outside the wall, he went to take a piss in the night and got mauled by a really pissed off elder coeurl.” Cor’s face was blank of any emotion.

“Good.” Gladio growled as he passed the bottle to Noctis.

“Is that why dad knew?” Noctis asked hoping for conformation of his thoughts “Because they were killed by an elder coeurl?”

Cor did not turn around or even break his stride as he began to walk back towards town. “Yes.”

“What about Iggy’s uncle? Wouldn’t he have known?” Noctis tried to take a large drink as Gladio and Cor had but the liquid started to burn his throat. Noctis coughed and spluttered as Cor took the bottle back from him and Gladio gave Noctis a firm pat on the back until he started to complain “I’m fine, stop it already.”

Cor motioned for them to start walking slowly back towards the caravan. Noctis had managed to clear quite a distance and while they were not exceptionally far from Meldacio, with an appearance of an Iron giant, it was best to get closer to the lights of town to continue their discussion.

Cor took another drink of the whiskey and shook his head. “He was in Tenebrae at the time and then Accordo. Scientia didn’t want to” Cor used air quotes “bother’ his uncles important work or be seen as weak.” He was clearly incensed at that thought but trying to crush it down under his usual stoicism.

Gladio sighed in disbelief and took the bottle from Cor for another drink “Sounds like Iggy but how the hell does a ten-year-old kid think being hurt like that is weakness?”

The three continued to walk in silence, sharing the bottle of whiskey as both Noctis and Gladio tried to get their heads around what little knowledge of the incident Cor was willing to share. With wilderness training Ignis’s assailant had to have been either been a member of the Crowns Guard or Glaive. ‘He’ had also gone for a piss meaning than it had been male, a man. Names and faces spiralled through Noctis and Gladio’s minds but neither could pin down an exact who.

Finally, Noctis asked the question that was bothering both Gladio and himself. “When?”

Cor was silent for a while longer before finally “While you and your father were in Tenebrae.” Cor grunted at Noctis’s quite ‘Oh’ and Gladio’s louder ‘Shit!’ “Now I hope you understand why Scientia has never mentioned anything.”

Noctis nodded. He felt as if something had lodged in his chest and squeezed tightly around his heart. Noctis knew that the attack by the Marilith and the Empires assault on Fenestala Manor had broken and changed something irrevocably within him. He had never felt the same afterwards while he struggled with his anger, misery, and self-loathing.

He had been angry at Niflheim and his father. Niflheim for the destruction and death they brought down on Tenebrae and his father for only saving him. His attendant had given their life protecting him. Even though he was ashamed to admit, his attendant had been only motherly affection he could remember as his mother had died while he had been much too young to remember her clearly.

Noctis did not feel worthy of everything that others had suffered because of him. All the death, Luna and Ravus’s own mother had died because she had chosen to help him, and in return? His father had escaped with only Noctis and left her children to be taken further under Niflheim control. Everyone had lost so much for him and Noctis could not even begin to understand how his life could be worth so much.

The only ones who had been able to reach him, comfort him and support him during this time had been Ignis and Luna through the notebook they shared. The thought of Ignis having been hurt and then pushing it all aside just to be there for Noctis stung. Not only had he not noticed his brother had been hurt but Ignis had pushed his own feelings and wellbeing aside for his.

Noctis shook his head and tried not to cry again. That was so fucking like his Specs. Always putting himself second. Noctis knew that it was a bad habit of Ignis’s, but he had never realised before the extent that Ignis went to in making Noctis his priority. It was all too much again. Once again, another person had suffered just for Noctis’s wellbeing but not just any person. His friend, his brother, his Specs.

As much as Noctis hated to admit it, Cor was right. Yes, Noctis wanted to know but he did not need to know. He knew as much as he needed to know and that was Ignis was upset and needed his support and to know that he was loved. He did not like the thought of waiting but Noctis was going to do just that as well as showing Ignis how important he was to him. To them.

By the time, the bottle had made its way back to Gladio’s hands there was only one drink left. He finished it then placed the bottle in a bin near the caravan. “Guess we better pull ourselves together then huh?”

“Yeah” Noctis opened the caravan door and froze at the sight of Prompto and Ignis asleep together on the sofa. “Guess Prom managed to calm him down.” He frowned.

Cor and Gladio glanced over Noctis’s shoulders, “You two take the bed I’ll sleep in my car tonight.” Cor gave Noctis and Gladio a gentle shove into the caravan and started for his car. “Try and not be too hungover in the morning.”

Cor head two very quiet ‘yes Marshall’s as the caravan door was closed behind him and locked for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

The occupants of the caravan were woken early by the sounds and smells of the Marshall making breakfast. “Morning sleeping beauties time to get up. Got a tight schedule to stick to if we want to make good time to Malmalama thicket.”

Ignis felt warm and just a little weighed down as he opened his eyes to find himself wrapped up in Prompto’s arms and cuddled against the back of the sofa. He managed to swallow the undignified sound that was about to escape as Prompto shifted position to stretch and yawn. Ignis was still frozen blinking at Prompto as he opened his eyes sleepily “Morning Iggy.”

“Morning Prompto.” Ignis replied as he continued to watch Prompto roll off the sofa and head for the kitchen as if it were just another morning and he had not woken up snuggling on the sofa with Ignis.

“Ooo, bacon! Score.” Prompto snatched a piece off the plate as Cor swiped a spatula at his hand.

“No more until it’s done and everyone’s at the table. If you want to be useful go wake up the other two.” Cor grabbed a drink of his coffee.

Prompto mock saluted “Yes Marshall.” And bounced off to wake the others.

“Your coffee’s good to go Scientia.” Cor tilted his head in the direction of a mug on the kitchen sideboard.

Ignis ran his fingers through his hair trying to straighten it out a bit as he padded over for his mug. He went to take a drink then stopped and turned to stare at the back of the Marshalls head. “Is there actually any coffee in this?” Ignis eyeballed the content of his mug that consisted more of milk than coffee.

“Until you’re back to regular size it is.” The Marshall chuckled, “Or you can always have tea again.”

Ignis’s nose wrinkled in a very Noctesque way as he took a drink. “Do you need help with anything?”

“No, nearly done, but you can set the table.” Cor moved the eggs from the pan onto a plate and grabbed the slices of toast as the toaster pinged.

Gladio was next to arrive in the kitchen with Prompto in tow. “Better be a big breakfast Marshall after last night I could eat a Spiracorn.”

“Shut it Amicitia, help take the plates outside then you can eat.” Cor was quicker with the spatula this time rapping Gladio over the knuckles gently.

“Where is Noct?” Ignis asked as he came back in from setting the table.

“He’s feeling pretty rough so he’s taking a potion and a quick shower before breakfast.” Prompto grabbed the plate with the eggs and a plate of toast and headed for the door.

“Why is His Highness rough?” Ignis shot a look between Cor and Gladio.

“Don’t worry about it Iggy.” Gladio tried once again to ruffle Ignis’s hair but once again he side-stepped Gladio’s hand. “Just had a long night of talking things out.”

“I see.” Was all Ignis muttered before turning to join Prompto outside at the table for breakfast.

Gladio shook his head “Iggy really has a thing about his hair.” He grabbed the last plates as Cor shut off the hob and wiped his hands off on a towel.

“Mmm, and his personal space.” Was all Cor offered as he grabbed his coffee and headed outside also.

Gladio paused for a moment thinking over Cor’s words. Ignis for as long as he could remember was always one for having a defined personal bubble that he defended rigorously. He was not one for hugs or high fives, even when sparing Ignis preferred to keep things on their feet or at a distance. He despised hand to hand, wrestling, and jujitsu. Anything that meant he had to reduce his personal bubble and get right up close to another. When they were training for the Crowns Guard, he never showered at the changing room, usually in too much of a hurry between places, that he would grab a shower at Noctis’s. It was this that gave Ignis the stand-offish Image that had cultivated throughout the trainees. That and his need to always be immaculately dressed.

When they had to do any form of close combat training, he always chose Gladio as his partner even if they were different weight classes. At the time Gladio thought that Ignis just wanted to challenge himself. After last evenings revelation that something unpleasant had happen to Ignis as a kid, looking back over his memories told a much different story than what he had originally thought.

Ignis had been fifteen before he had reluctantly accepted his first one armed congratulatory hug from Gladio when they had won a doubles event during training. Ignis had frozen when, in the high from the win, Gladio had wrapped his arm around his shoulders and gently shock him back and forth yelling ‘we did it! We won!’ It had taken a few moments but Ignis had wrapped his arm around his waist blushing and laughing ‘of course we won. I saw no other outcome.’ From that instant onwards Gladio and Ignis had always shared these one-armed bro hugs. When Ignis first bested him in the ring, when Gladio or Ignis bested training scores and most importantly when they had graduated training and were officially instated as Noctis’s Crowns Guard.

“Fuck.” Gladio swore quietly under his breath, he was a grade A+ moron. Ignis was not afraid of him but of his size in relation to Ignis’s current height. Ignis’s assailant might have been big and broad like him which is why he reacted so badly to him. Gladio shook his head to clear his thoughts and headed out with the plates in his hands determined to do better and try to be more aware of what Ignis might need.

Gladio placed the plates of food on the table and noticed that there were two empty seats left at the table. One next to Cor and one next to Ignis. Gladio picked the seat next to Cor but across from Ignis to sit down thinking it best not to impose himself too close to Ignis. In Ignis’s current state he appeared to feel more comfortable with either Noctis or Prompto closer to him when the Marshall was unavailable. 

It upset Gladio that one of his oldest friends was uncomfortable with his size, but he understood it. He had always been aware that he had been bigger than average and often found himself having to compensate for his own innate strength. Even his father had been worried the first time he had been allowed to hold Iris and for Gladio that had been the first time he realised that his physique could be a draw back. Thankfully Noctis’s head poking out of the caravan door brought at halt to his thoughts. “Morning Charmless, still have a rat’s ass in your mouth?” Gladio chuckled as Noctis slunk from the caravan and dropped into the last empty chair next to Ignis.

Noctis just put his head on the table and gave Gladio the finger.

“What exactly had you three been drinking last night?” Ignis frowned as he took in the current state of Noctis.”

“Just a couple shots of whiskey.” Cor kept enjoying his breakfast while tactfully ignoring Ignis’s sigh.

Ignis put together a plate of toast, eggs, and bacon. Not even bothering this morning to add the grilled stuffed mushrooms then gently petted Noctis on the head as he placed the food in front of him. He then slid the ketchup bottle closer to Noctis.

Noctis looked up from the table and gave his mini adviser a tired smile. “Thanks Specs.” He emptied an obscene amount of Ketchup on to his breakfast and gingerly began to eat.

“If we are planning to head straight for Malmalam thicket I believe Noctis will possibly need a remedy or to allow either Gladio or Prompto to drive.” Ignis shot a disapproving look at Cor. “We can’t let him behind the wheel of the Regalia like that.”

Noctis knowing how bad Gladio’s driving skills were as well as remembering the state of the Regalia last time Prompto had been behind the wheel quickly reassured Ignis. “I’ll be fine Specs. I’ll take another potion and nap until we’re set to go.”

Talk over breakfast thankfully stayed on the topic of the drive to Malmalam thicket, debate of the best route and expected stops needed. If they pushed it, they could make it in a day to Telghey Haven but to get to Kimya’s place would likely mean night falling as they made their way up the hill. None but Cor would voice their concerns about fighting with a mini Ignis during the day and even more so at night. It was a very unspoken part of their decision to camp for the night at Telghey Haven then continue the journey the next day. Noctis spent most of the conversation either grumpy or nipping at anyone who was not Ignis creating tension at the table.

Ignis was clearly not impressed with the mood Noctis had woken up in as well as unhappy at being thought less than capable so Cor suggested he and Ignis ride together down to Malmalam Thicket. That way they could stop off and the Marshal could gage Ignis’s ability in his mini form. If Ignis proved him wrong, then Cor was happy for him to take his normal place during fights. If not Ignis would have to do what Cor told him to and stay back.

Everything was going well while packing up until Gladio caught Noctis frowning over at Prompto and Ignis. By the looks of things cleaning the dishes had turned into a small-scale bubble fight judging by the bubbles on Ignis’s cheek and the bubble goatee Prompto was currently sporting.

Gladio got closer to Noctis and whispered, “Whatever is going through that head of yours just drop it.”

Noctis scowled back “I can’t just drop it.”

“If you give half as much of a dam about Iggy as you say you do, you will.” Gladio elbowed Noctis gently as he reached over the table to put another one of Chuck’s father’s journals into his travel pack.

Noctis looked as if he was going to say more before Ignis called over to him to check that all the curatives were organised. Noctis’s scowl instantly turned to a gentle smile “Yeah Specs everything’s accounted for though it might be best to pick up a few more antidotes when we get the chance.”

‘What?’ Noctis mouthed at Gladio as Gladio rolled his eyes.

“Good idea Noct, we may be able to pick some up at our first rest stop.” Ignis passed the last plate he dried to Prompto to put back in the cupboard above the sink.

Cor stuck his head in the caravan door. “Everyone packed and ready to go?”

“Just about Marshall. Just doing a last sweep to make sure nothing has been left behind.” Ignis replied as he stuffed his notebook into the pocket of his travel pack.

“Good.” Cor grunted “Scientia you’re riding with me. You three better behave without your babysitter for today.”

“Yes Marshall,” Noctis replied sarcastically.

“Remember to drive carefully Noct and don’t let Prompto’s attempts at radio DJing distract you.” Ignis added as Cor took his pack just as he was about to try and put it on his back.

Noctis rolled his eyes but replied fondly “Yes mum.”

“Good, we’ll see you at Burbost Souvenir Emporium. If anything comes up call Scientia’s phone.” Cor steered Ignis out the door and towards his car.

Prompto bounced over to Gladio and Noctis “You guys got everything?”

“Uh hu.” Noctis mumbled as he grabbed his bag and brushed by Prompto on his way out.

Prompto lost his bounce and folded into himself a little. “Is Noct ok?” he asked Gladio.

Gladio trying to cover up for Noctis’s sourness ruffled Prompto’s hair “Yeah he’s probably still feeling it from last night.” He slung his arm over Prompto’s shoulder and started for the car “You know he’s a grump if he doesn’t get his full sixteen hours of naps.”

Prompto did not look convinced but tried to cover it with a smile “Yeah, ok.” He let himself be led out of the caravan pulled under Gladio’s arm.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some times when preparing to battle someone else's demons, first you have to battle your own.

The drive was unusually quiet as Prompto, Gladio and Noctis all tried to deal with the revelations from last night in their own ways. Gladio pretended to be engrossed in reading Chuck’s father’s journals as he kept a watchful eye on the younger members of the party. Noctis had been in a foul mood since he had seen Prompto and Ignis asleep together on the sofa.

Every time Prompto tried to start a conversation Noctis’s clipped responses brought it to a quick end raising the tension in the car. Prompto gave up on trying to start a conversation and instead alternated between staring out of the window or scrolling on his phone. Noctis was focused on the road so intently to the point that his knuckles were turning white on the steering wheel.

After about an hour Noctis decided to finally break the quiet with his own question. “So, you fell asleep with Specs last night. Did he tell you what happened?”

“Huh?” Prompto was caught off guard, “Yeah, I mean no. We did fall asleep, but we didn’t talk about it.”

Noctis glanced at Prompto then back to the road. “If you didn’t talk about it why did you end up sleeping on the sofa?”

Prompto shrugged “Iggy was tired. He had a shower, we had hot chocolate. Proper hot chocolate not that add water stuff. We sat for a bit and talked, he needed a hug and then we fell asleep.”

“Specs needed a hug?” Noctis asked with disbelief “From you?”

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean?” Prompto was clearly upset.

“Nothing! Just I didn’t think Specs would ever go to you for a hug.” Noctis shrugged.

“Why because I’m not good enough to hug him?” Prompto protested.

“Yes! Fuck, no!” Noctis pulled into the side of the road and broke hard, before turning in his seat to look at Prompto. “I’ve known Iggy since he was six, and I can count on one hand who he lets hug him and that’s three. Cor, my dad, and me. Not his uncle, not Gladio or any other friends he might have.”

Gladio closed the journal “He lets me hug him.”

Noctis shook his head, “Not like that Gladio. I mean like a full-on comfort hug. Both arms around, head on shoulder style hugs. Not one of those one-armed things he lets you give him.”

“What do you mean ‘lets?’ Iggy hugs me. It’s not often or the same way he hugs you sure, but he hugs me. I understand now why he hugs me like that but I’m glad he trusts me to hug him at all.” Gladio shifted so he was sitting in the middle of the backseat to see Noctis and Prompto easier.

Noctis huffed in frustration, “Think about it have you seen Specs let anyone else do that to him? He didn’t even let your dad get closer than for a shoulder pat.”

Prompto looked confused as a thought struck him. “Are you angry that Iggy hugged me last night and not you?”

“Yes! No I’m…” Noctis punched the dashboard causing Prompto to flinch and Gladio to reach over and grab his shoulder. “It’s my fault. I knew Iggy didn’t like hugs and stuff, but I thought it was just… I didn’t know it was because.” Noctis wiped tears as they began to form from his eyes.

Prompto reached over and pulled Noctis into a hug as Gladio’s hand on his shoulder morphed into gentle rubbing. “It’s not your fault Noct, you were just a kid. How were you supposed to know someone did anything bad to Iggy?”

Noctis dropped his head onto Prompto’s shoulder “He’s been my friend forever and I didn’t even notice anything bad happened to him.”

Gladio gripped Noctis’s shoulder and pulled him back into an awkward hug between the seats. “How’d you think I feel? All those times I told Iggy to get the stick out of his ass and just do the training. It didn’t matter who his training partner was he just had to suck it up.”

Noctis put his hand on top of Gladio’s arm. “It’s not like you knew either. If you’d know it was a Crowns Guard or a Glaive you would never have let Specks train at all with anyone else but you.”

Prompto sniffed confused, “What do you mean if you knew it was a Crowns Guard of a Glaive?”

Noctis shivered a little in his friends’ arms. “Last night. Cor wouldn’t say who, but he said enough for me and Gladio to work out it was either someone in the guard or the glaive… A guy.”

Gladio nuzzled into Noctis and Prompto’s shoulders between the seats. “It’s more than that Noct. I think the guy was big, like me and dad. Iggy’s not jumpy with you guys or the Marshall but he’s on edge around me. It kind of got me thinking that he’s always been on edge around bigger built guys.”

“Oh. That’s why he’s always snapping when you try to touch him.” Was all Prompto could say his voice almost went unheard. He tried to hug them both ending in the three of them wrapped up in a supportive but uncomfortable tangle of limbs. “Maybe Iggy’s just upset because you both know now. He’s went what? Twelve years and didn’t talk about it but then magic misfire! Some secret he’s carried all these years is no longer a secret.”

“I know, I get that. I was just…” Noctis murmured “Jealous of you Prom. He never lets me help him yet there you were asleep on the sofa hugging him.”

“I was surprised too.” Prompto nuzzled further into Gladio’s arms “I mean you three have this unbreakable ‘friends from kids thing’. I’m just the new guy. You have so many memories together and jokes that you guys share but I’m still the new guy. The commoner.”

“Enough of that shit Blondie.” Gladio squeezed Prompto firmly earning a small chocking sound from Noctis at the same time. “This isn’t a competition, you’re our friend that’s all that matters. Length of time or that you’re a commoner means squat.”

Noctis rapped on Gladio’s arm and breathlessly called “Air!”

All three untangled themselves and chuckled a little at the mess they had gotten themselves in. “At the end of the day I’m just glad Iggy felt comfortable enough to relax with you. Although I understand Noct. I was sort of jealous of you, Prom and Cor. You guys can just be normal around Iggy but now he’s so jumpy around me it was like he didn’t trust me. I know that’s not the case, and he can’t help himself any more than I can change my size but it still stings.” Gladio ruffled Prompto’s hair.

Prompto shrugged sheepishly. “Maybe it’s coz I’m not his friend from childhood is why Iggy could. I didn’t meet him until he was older, so I don’t have that Iggy before ten and Iggy after ten comparison to make. I only know this Iggy not how he ended up this Iggy. It might be easier to talk to someone who has no idea what he was like when he was a kid, less expectations I guess.”

Noctis smiled over at Prompto. “Thanks Prom. Sorry I got jealous. I just wish there was something I could do for Specs to let him know that I care about him, no matter what.”

“Me too.” He sighed. “I’m Just glad we’re all talking again.” Prompto smiled back.

“Me three.” Gladio slid back into his seat. “Ok you two if we’re all good again we’d better get back on the road. Can’t have Iggy and the Marshall hanging around too long on their own.”

“Your right. Specs looked kind of pissed that Cor let us drink last night so he’s bound to be getting a full-on Specs lecture.” Noctis pulled back onto the road again, the tension that was once in the car lifted. “Hey Prom? Want to pick the station?”

“Totally!” Prompto bounced in his seat as he flipped through the stations. Gladio chuckled and returned to reading the journal for real this time.


	11. Chapter 11

Ignis and Cor’s drive was also filled with underlying tension. Ignis constantly shifting on his makeshift booster seat to try and get comfortable while the Marshall kept his eyes trained on the road as each man waited for the other to break the silence first.

Ignis had always had a stubborn streak so Cor was unsurprised it was up to him to attempt to break the mood in the car. “You holding up alright there Scientia?”

Ignis gave a stiff nod, “As well as can be expected given the circumstances.”

“Good.” Cor watched the scenery drift by for a moment or two before continuing. “You planning to talk to the others about this?”

Ignis’s brow pinched as he turned to look out of the passenger side window. “I don’t see why I should have to. It’s none of their business and it’s long in the past. I have managed this long without having to talk about... that… with them. I see no reason why that should have to change.”

Cor ran a hand through his hair as he tried to work out his words. “You may have worked through what happened, but those guys care about you and they just had a bombshell dropped on them last night.” He heard Ignis breath in to reply and raised a hand briefly from the steering wheel to halt him. “I’m not saying you have to tell them anything you don’t want to, just let them know you’re alright.”

“Am I alright?” Ignis looked down at his lap while he chewed on his lip. “Have I really worked through it?”

Cor turned his eyes from the road to look at Ignis. De-aged as he was the Ignis who sat beside him now was a mirror image of that shy boy then, who thought that everything he did had to be perfect. He was not allowed to be upset or angry, instead he had to be strong and guide Noctis, even when he had only been a child himself. So hard working and disciplined even at the age of ten but ultimately still a child. A child that had suffered at the hands of a guard he should have been able to trust and was so scared that if he asked for help no one would believe him.

Cor remembered well the state of the Citadel after the Marilith attack on Noctis. It had been dark times. When access to the Citadel had been cut back. Only those who were necessary to the day to day running of the Citadel, were allowed into work and the guard numbers were increased greatly. A dark cloud of despair hung heavily as everyone worried about Noctis’s condition and whether he would pull through. No one had time to be concerned with the Prince’s silent shadow that sat by his bed day in day out. Even less about where that shadow was once the King had spirited Noctis away to Tenebrae to be healed by the Oracle.

Cor had made mistakes in his life that he regrated, but that Ignis had been made to suffer so long under his own nose was one the biggest of them. Cor’s hands tightened on the steering wheel as once again his mind berated him for all the things he had missed.

Cor pulled off into a parking spot and brought the car to a gentle stop before shifting in his seat turning to put his hand on Ignis’s shoulder. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. That sick bastard took advantage of you and it was never your fault.” Cor mentally continued with ‘It was mine’.

Cor still berated himself to this day over not noticing something was off between Ignis and Greyson. As one of the Crowns Guards that were regularly on rotation for Noctis’s wing it was not abnormal to see Greyson and Ignis together. What was odd was that one day they were both outside in the gardens eating Ice cream and Greyson was not in uniform.

Cor had approached to have a word and see what was going on. Ignis had been feeling overwhelmed and worried about what had happened to Noctis which was understandable to Cor. Even as an adult he had been feeling overwhelmed with security details, rotations not to mention Regis’s trip to Tenebrae that needed to be kept under the radar. There was so much that needed his attention he felt like he needed to be in three places at once.

Ignis had seemed happy enough with Greyson and even defended him saying that this had not been the first time Geryson had spent time with him when not on shift since Noctis had been hurt. Cor had been going to ask more but before he had a chance he had been called away.

For days it was as if Greyson and Ignis were inseparable. If ignis was not supposed to be in lessons he could usually be found with Greyson if he were not on duty. With Ignis’s uncle away so much and the lack of children that were ever in the Citadel, Cor was thankful that someone was able to make some time for Ignis during this period. Greyson at the time, had been a member of the Crowns Guard, highly decorated, and held a shining reputation for both his skills and his dedicated attitude. Overall, his reputation was that of a great guy with an even better personality. Yet Cor’s biggest regret was misreading Greyson’s intentions with Ignis.

Ignis sniffed a little and slid down off his makeshift booster seat to rest his head on Cor’s chest. Not counting Lestallum, it had been years since he had last let the Marshall hold him like this but with the de-aging ripping one of his darkest secrets into the light for everyone to see he needed the familiar comfort. Cor had been the only one that had made him feel safe afterwards. Although it had been a surprise to many, the tough hard ass Marshall had a soft and caring side, he was just awkward at showing it.

Cor wrapped his arms around Ignis firmly but gently. “Whether you think you have worked through it or not you’ve turned into a fine young man. A man that despite his past has worked hard and turned into a bright, determine, caring, young man that would fight the Astrals themselves for his friends. No matter what has happened in your past you have friends that care about you a great deal. Friends that want to help and support you.”

Ignis buried his head into Cor’s shoulder, “I don’t know how to talk about it” he sniffed. “I don’t even know if I can talk about it.”

Cor rubbed Ignis’s back. It was something he had noticed the more time he had spent with Ignis as a child. When Ignis was upset, at his most vulnerable and needing comfort, he dropped all formality in his speech. It was the real Ignis he spent years burying under layers of propriety, etiquette, and stiff upper lips. Not Chamberlin, Advisor, Crowns Guard, or even Elder Brother Ignis, just Ignis. 

“I’m not saying it will be easy, but those boys love you. Do you know why Noctis was so rough this morning?” At Ignis’s silent head shake Cor continued “He got drunk last night. Him and Gladio kept blaming themselves for not seeing anything, not knowing you were hurt and how it must have been due to some fault of their own.”

Ignis looked up at Cor with red rimmed eyes, “That’s ridiculous! They were children! Noct had just been attacked! When he came home from Tenebrae, he was inconsolable. Of course, I wouldn’t have let him notice. As for Gladio I didn’t even spend much time with Gladio then. It wasn’t until I was thirteen that Gladio and I began spending any significant amount of time together. They didn’t do anything wrong. I just didn’t want them to know about it.”

Cor squeezed Ignis once more before rubbing his back. “I know that, and you know that, but grief and anger can make people think many things. What thoughts would have gone through your head if this had happened to Noctis? or Gladio? or even to Prompto? Would you not need something, anything from them to know they were ok? If there was anything you could do to help them feel better?”

Ignis was quiet for a while sitting with his ear over Cor’s heart. When he was a child after ‘that’ hearing the constant beat of Cor’s heart always helped to ground him. Let him slip off into a nightmare free sleep, clear his head of negative thoughts and let him know that he was cared for. “Ok I’ll talk with them tonight at camp, but I’ll need some time before hand to sort my thoughts out. When we pull in for a break will you let them know? I don’t feel up to speaking with them yet.” Cor was rubbing his back in a calming pattern. 

“Of course, Ignis.” Cor nuzzled his face against Ignis’s hair then released the hug and gave Ignis’s shoulders a squeeze. “Why don’t you try and get some sleep? It’s going to be a long day of nothing but driving, might as well save your energy for later.”

Ignis pulled back and resettled himself back onto his make-shift booster, “I think that’s a good idea Marshall.” As Cor pulled the car back onto the road Ignis nestled himself down to try and get some sleep. “And Cor… Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Cor smiled gently back as he turned his focus towards the road and the drive ahead.


	12. Chapter 12

As Noctis, Prompto and Gladio pulled up to the gas pump at Burbost Souvenir Emporium they spotted the Marshall leaning against the trunk of his car at a nearby parking spot. Cor pushed off from his car and came over to meet them with a nod of his head as they got out to refuel.

“Hey, where’s specs?” Noctis glanced around behind Cor.

“Scientia’s asleep. Didn’t see any point in waking him right now.” Cor motioned over to his car.

“Oh. Yeah.” Noctis sounded disappointed as he pouted a little then headed around to start filling up the Regalia.

“How’s he holding up?” Gladio leaned against the Regalia’s hood.

“As well as he can,” Cor shrugged. “It’s Scientia, he shoves it down or to the side and continues on.”

Gladio hummed in agreement. “He said anything to you. Or are you just going to go stone faced on us again.”

Cor frowned at Gladio, “He’s willing to talk to you all tonight at camp about it but not before.”

Gladio nodded as Noctis sighed both relieved but also a little anxious about how that discussion would go. “We think it might have been a Crowns Guard or a Glaive. A bigger guy like Gladio?” Noctis ask cautiously as he kept glancing around in case Ignis should appear.

“Hmm, I see.” Was all Cor would say.

“Look Marshall,” Gladio shuffled on his feet a little. He was still upset with Cor even if he could understand why he never said anything, but he felt he needed to know more to make Ignis comfortable in his presence right now. “I know you won’t say anything until Iggy does, but I need to know what I can do to not keep scaring him. I hate that I’m having that sort of effect on Iggy.”

Cor ran a hand over his stubble looking conflicted before he sighed in resignation. “Don’t ruffle his hair or grab him by his arms, he hates that. He doesn’t like feeling trapped or surprised so make sure he knows your coming and don’t be between him and the door. Most of all though I’d say ditch anything that smells of sandalwood.”

Gladio nodded along with the Marshall’s list of do nots until he reached the sandalwood. “Sandalwood? It’s not really something I use what’s it smell like?” Gladio could see that Cor was about to say sandalwood and stopped him quickly “Yeah I get it sandalwood, but since we’ve been on the road it’s not like we have our pick of products, so we just grab whatever. If he doesn’t like sandalwood, I can make sure that none of the things we pick up even smell close to Sandalwood.”

Cor nodded his understanding “It’s a deep woody scent but sort of sweet like a flower. It’s used in a lot of products as a base so it’s in more things than you would realise.”

“You know a lot about scents?” Noctis was a little surprised at Cor’s description. The Marshall did not seem like a man who paid that much attention to beauty products.

“Yeah well,” Cor blushed and looked away. “Been looking after Scientia a long time, so made sure any product I use doesn’t have it. Tend to stick to mints, pure citrus or unscented products now.”

“Oh, I got an idea.” Prompto bounced on the balls of his feet. “Something we can do for Iggy. To show him we care, and nothing’s changed that.”

Three sets of eyes swivelled in Prompto’s direction. “There’s not really anything to eat here and camps going to be pretty awkward so why don’t we do something nice for Iggy tonight? We could maybe make dinner, try and make him more comfortable if he’s wanting to talk?”

“I was going to suggest stopping at Dainse Haven. Give us all a chance to stretch our legs and a chance for me to check Scientia’s current combat ability as well as convince him to think with that brain of his.” Cor scratched his stubble. “The trail up to Kimya’s is still full of beasts even if we’re avoiding night travel and demons.”

“That’s perfect. If you and Specs break there, we can go on ahead and set up at Telghey Haven for you guys arriving.” Noctis dusted off his hands on his trousers as he put the gas nozzle back in its place.

“Yeah, but what are we going to do about dinner? Not much here and I think we’ll all turn into bird eggs if we have anymore Scrambled eggs.” Gladio was looking through the window of the shop to see what was on offer. “We all know Iggy’s opinion on Cup Noodles.”

“Come on guys, use your imagination.” Prompto was already off to hunt through the cooler. “Some bread, cheese, cold meet, maybe Noct could catch some fish or something. We can have a picnic or cook some fish over the fire. It doesn’t have to be fancy. Just something to show Iggy we care.”

“Think we might still have some chiffon cake in the Armiger, and there is a fishing spot not far from the haven so catching something is covered.” Noctis looked pleased at being able to do something nice for Ignis, especially if it involved fishing.

Cor smirked at the thought of the Prince and his retinue keeping Chiffon cake in the armiger but said nothing as the boys began their planning. It had been the most they had smiled since he had joined them after their de-aging. “I’ve stocked up for the road already. Don’t take too long or Scientia and I will arrive before you.” Cor waved over his shoulder as he headed back to his car and a sleeping Ignis.

“Later Marshall.” Gladio called as he followed Prompto and Noctis. They were caught up in an animated conversation on their way into the store. He was not sure exactly what they could accomplish at short notice, but he was just as determined as the other two to do something nice for Ignis. He caught Prompto mentioning something about Tonberry’s.

“What’s this about Tonberry’s?” Gladio edged into the conversation.

Prompto stopped and turned so he could see them both clearly. “I was asking Noct if Iggy liked Tonberry’s. He’s got them on his pj’s and the side of his boots. Last night he said he picked them because it was either them or moogles riding chocobos but I thought it might be because he likes them.”

Noctis titled his head for a moment in thought. “I think he does. He pretended like it was no big deal, and that he only did it so Carbuncle could have a friend, but he used to have a stuffed Tonberry.”

Gladio chuckled. “I could just imagine a little Iggy trying to teach his Tonberry how to properly hold a knife or the right way to carry a lantern.”

“Hmmm… don’t remember him doing that.” Noctis had floated over to a shelf of little plastic figurines, his eyes flicking over them carefully. “He did use to sit it on a stool next to me and Carbuncle when he would make us cookies though.”

Gladio was scanning the shelves for Ebony. With Cor around he could not really let small Ignis drink a lot of it but with enough milk maybe he would be satisfied with those kiddy-chino things the coffee shop chains made. That and if Kimya’s potion did work Ignis would have his precious Ebony already on hand. The three cans Ignis used to have were already gone so he would probably appreciate the chance to have a proper can again once back to full size.

The problem with Burbost Souvenir Emporium is that it was not what you could call a food stop. It had plenty in the line of curatives, car parts and random memorabilia but not anything more than bags of chips, candy bars and drinks. Gladio was beginning to think that they might have to forage more as they travelled and hope for the best. Both he and Noctis heard an excited squark from the direction Prompto had wondered off in so Gladio decided to go and see what Prompto had found that made him so excited.

“Noct, Gladio look what I found!” Prompto proudly shoved a Tonberry keychain and pen under their noses. “Wouldn’t they be perfect for Iggy?”

Noctis took the pen and gave it a closer look. It was a simple black plastic biro that had a little picture of a Tonberry on the grip with a knife and lantern as well as a little speech bubble saying ‘Doink’.

“They are pretty cute,” Gladio was eyeballing the little plastic figure of a Tonberry on the keychain as it swung back and forth between Prompto’s fingers. “They also have practical uses and Iggy loves that.”

“Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?” Noctis now had the pen in hand and was staring with squinted eyes at the keychain.

Prompto and Gladio turned to him with ‘huh’ faces.

“What?” Gladio asked slightly stunned.

“Noct, it’s Tonberry. I don’t think they are boys or girls.” Prompto snickered.

“But you get Tonberry Kings.” Noctis shot back “Wouldn’t that make them boys?”

Prompto looked thoughtful “Does that mean that all the normal sized Tonberry’s are actually girls then?”

Gladio facepalmed and then put one hand on each of Prompto and Noctis’s backs and steered them towards the cashier counter. “As flawed and captivating as the discussion of Tonberry gender is we have got to get back on the road. Nothing here will help with the surprise Iggy with dinner plan, so we need to look elsewhere. If we’re getting them let’s get them and go.”

“Yeah, your right.” Noctis plucked the keychain from Prompto and paid the extortionate price of two hundred gill for them. None out of the three blinked an eye at the price if it helped to cheer Ignis up it would be gill well spent.

“Hey, Noct how long do you think it will take to get to Telghey Haven?” Prompto slipped into the passenger seat and placed the paper bag with the pen and keychain into the glove box.

“Depends on how fast I push it.” Noctis dodged the head slap Gladio threw in his direction at that suggestion.

“Don’t make me get Iggy on the phone.” Gladio threatened as he got settled with Chuck’s dad’s journal again.

“Leave specs to sleep. I won’t push it.” Noctis promised as he started the Regalia’s engine and carefully pulled back onto the road. “Five, six hours Prom. Maybe four if driving conditions stay good.”

“Cool, gives me time to work on an idea.” Prompto turned the radio on and settled down with his phone and camera instead of surfing the channels.

As the guys started their long drive towards Telghey Haven a resolute yet peaceful air had settled over them all.


	13. Chapter 13

Cor’s drive had been quiet with only the radio to break the silence most of the way to Dainse Haven as Ignis had slept. When Ignis had first fallen asleep Cor had turned the radio off to allow Ignis to sleep, but Ignis’s sleep had started to become more troubled the longer the silence stretched out.

Every time Ignis’s brows creased, his face scrunched up or small whimpers began to slip from him Cor would reach out and stroke Ignis’s hair and croon reassurances that he was safe, he was right beside him. When it was becoming clear Ignis need his comfort and reassurances more and more Cor tired putting the radio back on low to an old classic rock station. It brought back memories to Cor of the times Ignis had slipped away to hide in his rooms at the Citadel and just sat huddled up on his lap with his head on his chest as Cor waded through paperwork. This became a common thing once Noctis had returned from Tenebrae when the Prince needed more rest or had to go for physiotherapy Ignis would spend his time with Cor.

Cor had never been good with children. Ever since Gladio had been born and then Noctis he had slowly adjusted with the help of his friends. By the time Ignis had arrived at the Citadel Cor was at least comfortable in the knowledge that he was not going to drop them, to watch his language around them and war stories were not classified as suitable bedtime stories. Cor had thought that he had gotten better with being able to deal with children. 

That was until he had been the one to find a hurt and scared Ignis who would not tell him what had happened and had a full-scale panic attack if he tried to take Ignis to the medical wing or if Cor tried to contact anyone else for help. Cor the Immortal, battle hardened solider was completely out of his depth. At his wits end not knowing how to calm Ignis down so that he could help him Cor did the only thing he could think of at the time. He promised Ignis he would not tell anyone, but Ignis had to let Cor treat his injuries and tell him what happened. Ignis would not agree unless Cor made a pinkie promise and swore on his honour never to tell… And Cor feeling out of his depth did. It may have been a promise made in haste to calm a hurt and scared child, but Cor was a man of his word. From that day forth Cor was resolute in upholding that promise to Ignis.

Ignis woke gently to the sound of classic rock and a warm breeze coming in from the Marshall’s half rolled down window. Stifling a yawn Ignis stretched and glanced around at the scenery. “How much longer until we reach Dainse Haven?”

“Not long now, ten minutes tops. How did you sleep?” Cor asked as he turned the radio off.

Ignis had a little frown as he answered. “Not the best of sleeps I have had but far from the worst. I’m more troubled by other things for the moment.”

“Oh?” Cor shot a look at Ignis with his brow raised “What are they?”

Ignis blushed “All I will say is that I am glad that I never had far to travel when I was ten and I will be relieved when I can finally get out of this seat.”

“Ah” Cor smirked “Maybe I should have woken you for that last stop.”

Cor had hardly pulled the car into the parking spot before Ignis had unbuckled his belt and made a swift exit to a nearby clump of trees.”

Cor gathered up his katana along with a light pack with some basic curatives and water, locked the car and waited near the trail for Ignis to join him. “Ready to head out?” he called as Ignis made his way over to join him again.

“As I’ll ever be in this current state Marshall.” Ignis began to follow along behind Cor. Cor’s walking pace was not above normal when out in the field but Ignis at his current size was having trouble keeping up. He found himself having to do a sort of jog to keep up beside Cor.

“The pace ok for you Scientia?” Cor looked down and to his right-hand side where Ignis was jogging along beside him. 

“Fine Marshall.” Ignis could see what Cor was attempting to do and was not about to let him win.

They both continued along for another few hundred yards before Cor stopped and handed Ignis the pack he had been carrying. “Could you carry that for a bit Scientia? Have to let the others know we’re stopping off for a bit.”

“Of course, Marshall.” Ignis put the pack onto his back as Cor set off at pace again, Ignis once again having to jog to keep up.

Cor took his time typing and sending a message to the other boys as he walked along keeping his eyes on Ignis. _‘Putting Scientia through his paces, no need to worry about the armiger being accessed’_. He had to admit Ignis was doing well in his current form but if Ignis was going to be obstinate about the limitations of his current size Cor would just have to drill it into him the old-fashioned way. “Summon up your pole arm Scientia, lot of Sabertusks in this area.” 

Cor could feel Ignis glairing into the side of his head as the crack of shattering crystal sounded around them. Ignis faltered in his pace but righted himself and kept on going.

Cor’s phone beeped as he received a message from Prompto. _‘Don’t be too hard on Iggy he’s having a hard enough time… Gladio says to make sure he’s put sunscreen on coz he burns easy… Noct also says as king he orders you to be nice to him.’_ Cor smirked _‘I won’t, yes he has and Yes, your majesty’_ he replied adding a rolling eye emoticon.

Ignis was sweating and panting heavily but he was dammed if he would let his current state stop him. The pack was nowhere near as heavy as what he would normally carry and his pole arm that usually felt light and mobile in his hands felt heavy and unwieldy. He knew what Cor was trying to get through to him but Ignis was determined not to let his current state hamper him.

“K Scientia double time to the haven.” Cor took off at a loping pace that had Ignis falling a good way behind him. Cor kept the distance to drive his point home but never far enough that if the local wildlife decided to try and turn Ignis onto a snack he would be in danger.

By the time Ignis had caught up with Cor at the haven he was sore, sweaty, and panting hard for breath. Cor sat on the stone edge with a face that clearly said, ‘Have you had enough yet?’ Ignis was loathed to admit it but he was exhausted. He placed the pack at Cor’s feet sent his pole arm back into the armiger and flopped down to rest on the grass. “Ok Marshall,” he panted “You have made your point.”

“Good.” Cor moved to sit beside Ignis on the grass and handed him a bottle of water. “Now maybe you can start thinking a bit more clearly again.”

Ignis sat up and downed most of the bottle of water. “Yes Marshal. Stay out of the way and let the rest of you deal with problems.” He frowned.

Cor huffed out a laugh “You really expected me to turn you into a damsel in distress Scientia? Even in your current state your far from that.”

Ignis was blank faced in surprise for a moment. “But at the caravan you said you wanted me to stay back and out of combat.”

“And I do.” Cor smirked “But you’re more than a pair of daggers or a pole arm between Noctis and the enemy. Use that brain that your renowned for, just because you can’t be in the thick of it as normal doesn’t mean you have to stop being a tactician. Use your mark, use your enchantment use your regroup. You have just proven you still have your link with the armiger if things are desperate you can use magic flasks. Just because you’re this size doesn’t mean you’re weak or useless.”

Ignis stared at Cor a while longer before shaking his head with a little chuckle “Thank you Marshall. As always you have brought things into perspective. I will focus less on what I cannot do for now and more on what I can.”

Cor put his hand on Ignis’s shoulder “Having watched you grow up the most difficult force I have seen you contend with is yourself. Occasionally you just have to be reminded to get out of your own way.”

Ignis wrapped his arms around Cor’s waist and hugged him firmly “I hope not to be this size much longer so I will just have to take advantage of it while I can. If I have to talk to the others tonight you can give me a piggyback ride to the car so I can be properly rested.” He pouted up at Cor.

Cor shock his head in disbelief “Just this time Ignis. Although before we head back, I have something for you.” Cor flipped the pack open and reached in to pull out a rolled leather pouch tied around something firm and passed it to Ignis.

Ignis took the leather roll into his hands and felt the weight as his eyes travelled the length of the pouch. As he untied the binding and rolled out the leather a small but well-made blade was unwrapped. “A knife?” Overall, it was about nine inches in length including the wooden handle and had the weight of a large kitchen knife.

“Know it’s not what regular sized you is used to, but I don’t want you going up that hill unarmed.” Cor shrugged looking a little embarrassed. “It’s not great but if Kimya’s potion works it’s not like it’ll have to do you for more than a day. Tonberry’s seem able to wield them and cause enough damage so that should be a good back up for you if anything manages to get too close.”

Ignis eyed the knife and smirked. “Marshall is this a Tonberry’s knife?” The blade did hold a rustic charm to it but Ignis was a little concerned with the possibility of any remaining traces of demon.

“Er… yes.” Cor looked uncomfortable at Ignis’s smirk. “It’s not an actual Tonberry’s blade just a replica that I sharpened for proper use. I hope you won’t have to use it but yeah… Anyway, we had best get going.” He kneeled so Ignis could clamber onto his back. “Hold on tight we’re going to be heading back at a faster pace than we did arriving. Want to get to Telghey Haven before night fall.”

Ignis rewrapped the knife and put it back into the pack. “Thank you, Cor it will be very helpful.” He could not control the giggle that slipped out as he put the pack on his shoulders then wrapped his arms and legs around Cor. Ignis nuzzled his cheek against the back of Cor’s head as he squeezed him slightly with his arms and legs in a sort of clinging hug. Ignis was not looking forward to having to have this talk with the others at camp but with Cor’s strength and unobtrusive support near him Ignis felt as ready as he would ever be to face his demon head on for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Ignis finally talks with the others.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry everyone miscounted the chapter numbers. Ignis talks about his past in the next one. Since I messed up my count here are both chapters in one day.

Noctis, Prompto and Gladio had made good time to Telghay Haven so while Noctis went off to try and catch some dinner Prompto and Gladio set about putting up camp. While waiting on Gladio to finish putting up the tent Prompto decided to take the time and work through their collective bathroom supplies to rid them of any products containing sandalwood. All Noctis’s products looked to be free of sandalwood, no surprises there as Ignis was most likely responsible for keeping Noctis’s things in stock. So far none of Prompto’s things had it listed but Prompto began to have problems with the labelling when it came to his no tears bubble-gum scented shampoo or most of Gladio’s things. “Er Gladio? Do you know what the chemical compound of sandalwood is?”

“The what now?” Gladio peered over his shoulder. “Have you checked Moogle?”

“Some of your stuff just has chemical names and things on it like emulsifiers and acidity regulators.” Prompto pulled out his phone and started Moogling for answers. “Never noticed all the chemicals that went into making shampoo before.”

Gladio shrugged and continued to tighten the guide ropes and make sure the tent pegs were in firmly enough. “I’m not really picky with what goes into it as long as it cleans me up, gets rid of blood and the stench of hunts.”

Prompto continued to type away on his phone as he slowly but surely managed to find about five chemical compound names for sandalwood all of which appeared somewhere on Gladio’s products. “If you don’t care what you use you might take this news better then buddy.” Prompto placed Gladio’s tooth paste and mouthwash into the pile with his and Noctis’s things. “This is the stuff that doesn’t have sandalwood in it.”

Gladio looked to where his toothpaste and mouthwash had ended up and then glanced to where his shower gel, shampoo and body spray were. “Ah shit. Come on it can’t be in all of them?” he shook his head.

“Sorry big guy. Looks like Cor was right. Sandalwood might not be the biggest on the list but it’s defiantly in all of them.” Prompto smiled nervously “Want to smell of bubble-gum or lemon?”

Gladio rubbed his face in disbelief. “Ok fine, give me the bubble-gum stuff. Noct will throw a fit if I use his. Looks like I’m heading to the stream before Iggy gets here then.”

“Cool. Might as well go with you and check if Noct’s managed to catch anything for dinner yet.” Prompto scooped the non-sandalwood stuff back into a bag and carefully wrapped the others to put in a different bag then followed after Gladio.

Down at the fishing spot Noctis was fishing up a storm. The weather was good, the trout were biting, and he had found extra fishing line lying around near the dock so if he did not lose a lure, he had managed to save gill. He was sure Ignis would be pleased with the practically of that. The only thing he was missing was the noise of his friends. As much as the constant backseat fishing from Ignis, Gladio’s comparison of the fish to the size of Noctis’s junk and Prompto’s need to turn it into some narrative epic, could be annoying the sounds of the bugs and water drifting by, that were at first relaxing, were now monotonous. He would never admit it, but he was glad when the sounds of Gladio and Prompto bickering began to drift closer.

“Hey Noct, how’s dinner coming?” Prompto popped himself down on the dock and begun pulling his shoes and socks off so he could dangle his feet in the water.

“Good have about eight trout so far but given how much Gladio and Cor can eat I was planning to catch at least another two or three.” Noctis wound his line back in and checked the lure was still on tight and recast his line.

“Yeah, well I’ll be heading down stream a little if you’re still planning on fishing.” Gladio began stripping his clothes and shoes off. “All my stuff has that sandalwood in it so having a dip before Cor and Iggy get here.”

“Dude! Know you’re comfortable with your body and that but give a guy a warning before you start wondering around naked.” Prompto squeaked and turned to face completely away from Gladio.

“Not like I’ve got anything different from what you’re packing.” Gladio chuckled “Though mine does come in adult sizes.”

“Gross!” Noctis wrinkled his nose as he began a battle of wills with the fish at the end of his line. “It’s bad enough you’re going to traumatise the fish don’t traumatise us as well.”

Gladio just continued to laugh as he waded into the water to wash. “Might as well start preparing the fish you caught then since I’ll be driving the rest away.”

Noctis rolled his eyes as he threw his latest catch into the armiger with the others then went into his tackle box to pull out a knife, Prompto watching all the while.

“Do you even know how to get them ready to eat?” Prompto asked as he splashed his feet around in the water.

Noctis smirked at Prompto and pulled one of the now dead fish back out of the armiger “I’ve been fishing as long as I can remember Prom. I’d be a weak ass fisher man if I didn’t know how to get a fish ready for cooking.”

Prompto made an eew face as Noctis began gutting and cleaning the fish. “But I always see Iggy doing that for you.”

“It’s just something he likes doing… I think?” Noctis shrugged. “Think fishing is boring for him. Too much time for him to think so he tends to clean the fish to give him something to do.”

“So, what does Iggy like to do when he’s not, you know, being Iggy?” Prompto pulled his feet out of the water and left them to air dry.

“There used to be a time when I was sure what to say to that Prom,” Noctis brushed his hair out of his eyes as he changed fish. “Not so sure anymore.”

“That’s coz he spends most of his time running after our asses out here on the road.” Gladio had pulled on his clothes and shoes and was using a towel to dry off his hair. “When was the last time Iggy was the first to bed or last to get up.”

Noctis and Prompto both looked up at him. “We really need to start doing more ourselves.” Noctis sighed. “Look I’m not good at this camping stuff but maybe I could do the dishes more or something.”

Prompto put his shoes back on. “I know how to cook a little and I can totally work a washing machine. When we stop off, I can take over the laundry and maybe cook some of the times.”

“I can cook as well and thanks to all the doll clothes Iris used to make me play with, I can sew a little.” Gladio shrugged “It’s not much but it’s a start. Let’s get our butts back up to camp and get started.”

Back at camp Noctis tried to rub some salt and herbs into the fish the way he had seen Ignis do before and set them on the heat to cook. Prompto had dug his way through the cooler to find some cheese and cold meat that he could mix with the greens and vegetables Gladio had foraged on their way up to the haven as Gladio once again had his nose in a journal.

“Hey, think I’ve found something here.” Gladio sat further up in his camping chair. “Turns out Kimya offered Chuck’s dad the potion but Ezma told him it was a bad idea. Both Ezma and Kimya got torn into it about the things Kimya was making and Ezma said if he took the potion don’t bother coming back looking for bounties from her because there wouldn’t be any.”

“So, a pre family fall out fight huh?” Prompto came over to read over Gladio’s shoulder.

“Something like that but here’s where it get’s interesting.” Gladio flipped the page and pointed out a passage to Prompto. “He went a full six days without taking it but got desperate that night to get back to normal, so he drank Kimya’s potion. Woke up the seventh day back to normal. He had no idea if he’d change back just by waiting then told Ezma he disposed of Kimya’s potion and it had worn off.”

Noctis dusted his hands off on his trousers and then realised they where now covered in condiments. He would have to change them before Ignis arrived. “So, there was no definite that this thing would have worn off in seven days? Least we know Kimya’s potion will change us back.”

“Yeah, but what about the waiting time stuff?” Prompto frowned “Won’t this start arguments between Kimya, Ezma and Dave again because of what’s in this book? Dave and Ezma think it just wears off and it might not. It might only be because of Kimya’s potion.”

“Either way we can’t just not pretend to not know.” Noctis scratched the back of his head. “Specs is better at these things; we don’t really want to start them fighting again but it’d be best for everyone if in the future if it’s known about one way or the other.”

Gladio closed the book and rolled his shoulders “We have a bunch of academics all excited about this why don’t we just let them talk to Kimya and research it all. That or just hand them the journals and let them work it amongst themselves.”

Noctis was about to reply when his phone began to ring Cor’s name popping up on the screen. “Hey Cor, yeah we’re all set up. Yep, see you soon.”

“Is that Cor and Iggy here?” Prompto bounced nervously.

“Yep, just pulled up should be here in about twenty minutes.” Noctis went to check how the fish was coming along.

“Good we can worry about this shit storm tomorrow.” Gladio Stuffed the journal at the bottom of his bag and began setting the table for five.

“Er guys? Can you have a look at something for me?” Prompto asked shyly as he pulled out his phone and tapped to display a screen full of little green emoticons.

Gladio chuckled and slapped him on the back “Have you made Tonberry emoticons?”

“Yeah, thought Iggy may like them.” Prompto Blushed.

“They’re pretty cool Prompto but what’s that one with ‘wake up’ jumping up and down on?” Noctis looked but all he could see was a Tonberry jumping up and down on a pink and black blob.

“Er…” Prompto was not too sure how Noctis would take the news that it was supposed to be him. Thankfully Gladio changed the subject.

“As cool as they are, we have things to do before Iggy gets here so let’s get to it.” Gladio turned Noctis back in the direction of the cooking fish and Prompto off towards the tent to get the paper bag from the souvenir store ready before continuing to set the table.

Noctis knew it was childish but when he heard the Marshal and Ignis nearing camp and Prompto’s excited greeting he warped right over to them and picked Ignis up in a big hug swinging him around. He knew he should not let the sight of Prompto and Ignis hugging on the sofa bother him but this time he wanted to be the one to hug Ignis.

“Noct!” To Ignis’s credit the shriek he let out as one moment he was walking beside the Marshall and the next found himself tightly hugged by Noctis spinning him in circles was just this side of non-ear splitting. Since Noctis was not keen to let him go Ignis relaxed into the hug and buried his head into Noctis’s chest. It felt weird for him to be on the receiving end of a hug with Noctis usually he was the one surrounding offering comfort. He chuckled gently “I missed you too Noct.”

Cor smirked “Told you they’d be happy to see you.” Before he could get another word out Prompto slammed into his side hugging him tightly and knocking the wind out of him. “Yes, hello Prompto.”

“Glad you guys got here in one piece.” Prompto smiled up at Cor.

Gladio sauntered over and gave the Marshall and Ignis, who had finally stopped being spun by Noctis but was yet to be put back down, a nod in greeting. “As great as this is letting them get to camp to see what we’ve set up would probably have been better.”

“Oh yeah.” Prompto let go of the Marshall and bounced over to Ignis and Noctis, “Come on Iggy we have a surprise for you?”

Noctis just shifted his hold so that Ignis was sitting on his hip and started to head back onto the haven everyone else falling in behind him. “Yep, and you’re going to like this one specs.”

“Noctis.” Ignis spluttered “Put me down I have legs that work I can walk. Think of the strain on your back.”

“It’s k specs. Let me be the big brother for once.” Noctis grinned as his mini adviser blushed stuck somewhere between a lecture on propriety and giving into what he wanted Noctis suspected.

Cor sniffed the air, “Something smells good. Thought with having your chef with me all day we’d be arriving to cup noodles.”

“Hey! Were not that hopeless Marshall.” Gladio protested as he settled himself down at the table. He thought if he were already sitting when Ignis was put down he would not be as intimidating, and Iggy could choose to sit with him or not.

“Nope. We even made dinner. Noctis caught and made the fish and I made the sides from things in the cooler and veggies Gladio found on our way.” Prompto proudly displayed their hard work already laid out on the table.

Ignis’s eyes were like saucers as he looked between the food on the table and the blushing Noctis that was holding him. “Is that lemon and dill trout fillets? Cockatrice salad?”

“Yeah,” Noctis put Ignis down and began to fidget as he pulled out bottles of water from the cooler and started to place them on the table. “Don’t think they’ll be as good as yours are.”

“We know tonight’s going to be hard on you.” Gladio smiled gently at Ignis “We wanted to at least take dinner and stuff out of your hands, so you didn’t have to worry about it.”

Prompto nodded “Yep. We wanted to show you that you’re still important to us Iggy. Nothings gonna change that.”

Everyone froze when they heard a little sniff coming from Ignis they slowly turned to see him with tears beginning to run down his cheeks. Before anyone could move Ignis smiled and threw his arms around Noctis hugging him tightly. “Thank you Noct.”

Before Noctis could stammer out a reply Ignis had scooted over to Prompto and wrapped his arms around Prompto where he sat and hugged him. “Thank you Prompto.”

Prompto laughed and gave Ignis a squeeze back. “Any time buddy.”

Gladio was the most surprised when Iggy came barrelling towards him and wrapped his arms around his arm and side smiling. “Thank you G…” Ignis frowned and then with a confused little voice “Gladio why do you smell of bubble-gum?”

Gladio slowly moved his non Ignis trapped arm to slowly rub Ignis’s back. He was glad when Ignis did not flinch, instead he put his head on Gladio’s shoulder and sniffed a bit more. “I got pretty messy digging up those Vegetables and was in a rush to clean up before you got here. Grabbed the wrong bottle and by the time I noticed it was too late.” Gladio explained.

“Oh.” Was all Ignis said to that. He stepped back and took the seat next to Gladio and Noctis. “I apologies for my reaction.” He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face. “This body isn’t as schooled as my normal one is. I find it blushing and fidgeting at the most awkward moments.”

“It’s cool Iggy. I’m twenty and I still can’t get mine to do what I want.” Prompto tried to reassure Ignis.

“That’s just coz you drink too many of those shitty energy drinks.” Gladio ribbed.

“Says the protein drink fanatic.” Noctis shot back.

Ignis was still in his ten-year-old body but this had been the closest to a normal night they had ben able to have since they had all been de-aged. He was overwhelmed yet so touched and thankful at all the effort and time his friends and brothers had put into trying to show him they still cared for him. Ignis knew then he could do this.

It would not be easy but as dinner ended and clean up ended Ignis knew his time to talk was growing close. He went into the tent he usually shared with the others to find his pack already waiting there. He changed into his smaller sized pj’s and then dug right to the bottom of his pack to get out something he had brought with him when they had left Insomnia but had intended to leave hidden.


	15. Chapter 15

The guys noticed the shift in Ignis’s behaviour as evening became night, he became quieter and started to fidget more. When Ignis said he was going to change for bed they knew Ignis probably needed time to steel himself to talk with them so Prompto went to make some hot chocolate with Noctis as Gladio and Cor cleared away the table they had eaten dinner at and rearranged the camp chairs around the fire pit. Cor surprised them all when he pulled out a bag of marshmallow and sticks.

“Gives you all something to concentrate on without having to always look right at Scientia.” Cor sat himself down in a chair in the middle and began putting marshmallows on the sticks.

Gladio gathered his hot chocolate and made to sit in the chair furthest from the tent flap to give Ignis plenty of time to see him clearly when he came back out of the tent. He saw the tent flap wiggle and then out came Ignis dressed in his Tonberry pj’s but making no move towards any of the seats.

Prompto and Noctis turned and hovered between the stove and the campfire not sure where Ignis wanted to sit and wanting to let him have his choice. “Hey Iggy, we made hot chocolate you want some?” Prompto held up another cup.

“Yes please, Prompto.” Ignis shuffled a little on his feet and then nodded. “I’m willing to talk to you all tonight but it has to be on my terms. I know you have questions, and I will answer those I can but there are somethings I just will not talk about.”

Noctis took the chair next to Cor “Sure specs. Whatever you need.”

Prompto and Gladio also nodded their agreement as Prompto placed a mug of hot chocolate down next to the seat beside Cor and took the one next to Gladio.

Ignis looked at each of them chewing his lip. “Very well.” Ignis ducked back into the tent and pulled out a small plush Tonberry in a black jacket before making his way over to the campfire. Much to everyone surprise, except Cor’s, instead of taking the chair between Noctis and Cor Ignis walked right over to Cor and sat on the Marshall’s lap curled up around his Tonberry. Even more surprising to the others were the natural way that Cor’s arms came up to lightly wrap around Ignis as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

All three instantly began to focus on their marshmallows and hot chocolate as Cor tilted his head down to ask if Ignis was ok receiving a little nod in return.

Noctis shared a glance with Prompto and Gladio at the sight of the Marshall of the Crowns Guard hugging his ten-year-old advisor as if it was an everyday occurrence. Given how much Cor seemed to know about what had happened to Ignis maybe it had been. Noctis once again found that anger he held about never realising rising, but it was tempered back a little at the sight of Cor and Ignis at complete ease with each other. Noctis was glad that Ignis had at least Cor during that time.

Ignis raised his head to look at his friends, his brothers, his king all listening intently but doing their hardest not to stare at him. Ignis was relieved that Cor had came up with a solution. Having them all staring at him would have made talking worse. “There is something that I want to say before I begin, and it is important that you listen and take it to heart.”

Three sets of eyes flickered to his direction and away with accompanying nods Ignis continued. “It was never anyone’s fault that they didn’t know. Cor and I made sure no one ever knew because that is the way that I wanted it to be. I made Cor give me his word.”

“As for you” Ignis turned his eyes to Cor and felt him freeze. “I may not have understood as well when I was a child as I do now but stop blaming yourself for what happened. You did nothing wrong and had no part in what… he did. You have nothing to continue to berate yourself for.”

“It’s not that easy Ignis.” Cor turned his face away from Ignis until he felt Ignis’s had guide him until he was looking back at Ignis.

“I understand that Marshall. I have made mistakes in oversight as well, but as a wise man once told me all you can continue to do is move forward.” Ignis removed his hand as he looked down to toy with the buttons on the Tonberry’s coat.

Cor had to swallow a couple of times, Gladio and Prompto held distant gazes and Noctis moved to wipe his eyes. 

“Right you are Scientia.” Cor buried his face in Ignis’s hair to compose himself again.

“Ok then.” Ignis shifted a little on Cor’s lap “I am as ready as I will ever be. Ask what you wish.”

Stillness swept over the camp as the others thought over their questions but not wanting to be the first to ask. Finally, Noctis asked the question that he and Gladio had wrestled with since they had found out “Who?”

Ignis lay his head on Cor’s chest with his ear over his heart “His name was Greyson.”

Noctis rolled the name around in his mind a few times until it clicked. “Greyson? The big guy who used to continually look after my wing and play games with us? That Greyson?”

Ignis nodded at Noctis’s stricken look. Another reason Ignis had never wanted to talk about this with Noctis is that when they had been children many of the guards had been distant and cold towards them. It was nothing personal they were just trying to do their job and playing with the Prince was not part of keeping him safe. Greyson had been on of the rare few apart from the likes of Cor and Monica that had remember that Noctis had been a child as well as Prince and indulged him as such.

Noctis had dropped his marshmallow on the floor as he clenched and unclenched his fists “How long?” his voiced wavered.

Ignis looked up at Cor and Cor took over answering for him. “That’s harder to answer.”

“Why?” Gladio took over when it looked like Noctis could not for the moment.

Cor clenched his jaw before he spoke. “Greyson spent years gaining Ignis’s trust to the point Ignis thought he was a friend. It wasn’t until Noctis was injured that he saw his opportunity to act on his goal.”

Ignis sighed looked over at his friends. “What the Marshall is trying to say is that he only… he only… Twice when Noct was away. Until then I had only thought he was a friendly adult not a monster,”

“Why was Cor and Regis the only ones who knew?” Gladio’s marshmallow was burnt to a crisp by this point but he continued to turn it as he talked.

Ignis looked a little shocked as he turned to look up at Cor and then back to Gladio. “Cor knew because he was the one who found me the last time. I didn’t even know Regis knew. The night Cor found me I was scared.” Ignis turned to nuzzle into his Tonberry. “Greyson made me believe that no one would ever believe me if I told anyone. I was scared that Greyson would hurt me if he ever found out, so I made Cor promise never to say anything to anyone.” He turned to look up at Cor questioningly. 

It was Cor’s turn to squirm under Ignis’s gaze until Noctis said “Cor said dad knew because Greyson died at a training camp after being attacked by and elder coeurl.”

“Yeah… about that promise Ignis I’m sorry but I broke it once.” Cor turned Ignis in his lap so he could look at Ignis straight on. “Remember how I said I’d never let Greyson hurt you again?”

Ignis nodded “You transferred him to a different unit, one that guarded the wall. He died in the line of duty sometime later.”

“Well, that’s sort of true.” Cor sighed. “When I found you after I finally got you to sleep, I put Greyson’s transfer in immediately. Thing is he had put himself down for two weeks leave. Not only did I have time to change his unit but also put him down for extra training that I was going to be taking outside the wall. When he came back, he had no time to do anything else than kit up and get in the van like anyone else.”

Cor scratched his head “Things didn’t go well at the training camp. Was planning to give Greyson a beat down he’d feel for the rest of his life. Thing is we got interrupted by an elder coeurl. It was late at night so by the time the rest of the guys got out there all they saw was me and Greyson facing off against an elder coeurl. Some of the younger ones got in too close and I had to make a choice. I could have made a strike against the coeurl and unbalance it enough to disrupt it’s electric attack or I could pull the two youngest men out of the way and let Greyson suffer the hit. I’m not proud of what I did in anger. I chose to pull the two out of the way and let Greyson take the hit.”

Ignis wrapped his arms around Cor and sobbed. He had never known just how far Cor had went to keep him safe. Now he did Ignis wished that Cor knew how much he appreciated what the Marshall had done for him. Ignis did not think there were enough words to even in his extended vocabulary to thank him enough.

“Regis noticed something was off with me at the debriefing of the incident. Made me stay behind and pushed until I finally told him.” Cor chuckled “I thought that was the end of me Regis was so angry, but he just said good. Practically set his office on fire with rage at what Greyson did and swore if he hadn’t died out on the training camp, he would have roasted him himself.”

“Think I would have done the same.” Noctis’s eyes had turned red and slight static was arcing off him.

“Same, just with less magical fire.” Gladio gave up on the pretence of roasting his marshmallow and dropped the whole thing into the fire.

Prompto could feel the oppressive air of anger and sadness building around the fire pit and decided he needed to do something to try and lift it so found himself blurting out “Do you like Tonberry’s? What’s the little guy called?”

Ignis sniffed and turned to face Prompto giving his Tonberry a hug as he blushed. “I am found of them. I called this one Leo.”

“Leo?” Prompto continued “That’s a cool name for a Tonberry.”

“Yes well… I did name him after the person who gave me him.” Ignis smiled up at Cor.

Noctis eyes suddenly returned to their normal blue as Prompto, Gladio and Noctis stared wide eyed at Cor, Ignis and the Tonberry.

“Leo… The person who…” Noctis looked at the little Crowns Guard coat on the Tonberry then to the Larger version thrown over the back of Cor’s chair.

“Leo? As in Leonis?” Gladio just wanted confirmation as a small smirk appeared on his face as the Marshall seemed, for the first time Gladio had known him, to look as if he wanted to run away from something.

“Aw that’s so cute!” Prompto bounced “Another question. Iggy can I hug you?”

At Ignis’s shy nod Prompto shot out of his chair to hug Ignis, Cor and little Leo.

“Hey, no fair Prom! specs is my adviser I should get to hug him first.” Noctis joined in attaching himself around both Ignis and Cor.

Cor gave into the strange group hug that was forming around him.

“Hey what about me?” Gladio asked still sitting in his chair.

Ignis wiggled his head up over the tangle of Prompto and Noctis shoulders. “Get over here Gladio. After you suffered bubble-gum scented shampoo for me you are more than deserving a part of this hug.”

Gladio blushed at little at having his reasons for his product change caught but made his way over and joined in the hug pile that had formed around Ignis and Cor. 

Ignis knew that talking with his friends would not be a quick fix. He had carried this with him for years but at least tonight, it felt like the first time Ignis could finally, truthfully leave his past behind him and continue forward knowing that his friends would care and support him come what may.


	16. Chapter 16

As a tactician Ignis was well versed in the adage that a plan rarely survives the first encounter with the enemy. Not that Ignis saw his friends as enemies but in this instance if anyone was going to blow a hole in his plan to only discuss what had happened when he was ten once, it was going to be them. It was unfortunate that Ignis was glad he had prepared himself as during the course of the next day Gladio, Prompto and Noctis at various points managed to separate him from the group to have a little one on one chat with him.

Ignis had slept surprisingly well that night. After the discussion by the campfire, they had all retired for the evening with Gladio offering to share with Cor to give Ignis more space. Ignis understood what Gladio was trying to do. Although in his current body Ignis found himself intimidated by Gladio’s size and if caught off guard he reacted poorly on instinct, he wanted to try and get back to normal. The normal before they had been de-aged and his secret became known where they all shared a tent and he was left to run around after three grown adults that acted like children.

Ignis also understood that he had taken years to come to terms with what had happened to him, but for his friends it had only a few days. It would be unfair of him to expect them to just get over it. He wanted to be patient with them, give them the time they needed to adjust and mentally digest what they had learned about his past but at the same time he did not want to give them the chance to analyse his behaviour looking for signs that he was a victim. He had never wanted to be viewed as such. That is why when Ignis’s eyes fluttered open to Prompto and Noctis loudly whispering as Prompto tried to crawl across him. Then he realised that his warm comfortable bed roll had been Gladio’s chest, he was just a little grumpy.

Prompto stopped his attempt to climb over the pile that was Ignis and Gladio and smiled down at Ignis. “Hey Iggy, sorry to wake you. Me and Noct were just about to start on breakfast.

Ignis rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Prompto finally made it over to the opened tent flap and glanced around for his glasses. “What time is it?”

“Don’t worry about it specs just go back to sleep.” Noctis helped pull Prompto out and on to his feet.

“I’m currently ten Noctis, not an invalid.” Ignis grumbled as he reached to grab his glasses. Gladio in his sleep decided this would be the best moment to roll onto his side taking Ignis with him and cuddling him further into his side. Thus stopping Ignis from reaching his glasses.

Noctis sniggered at Prompto’s ‘aw so cute’ and returned to trying to keep his miniature adviser in bed for a lie in for a change. “I know that specs but we’ve got a long day. Didn’t want to tire you out before we got going with dumb things like breakfast.”

Ignis elbowed Gladio in the stomach causing him to grunt as he tried to wiggle out of the hug. “I appreciate the sentiment from both of you but as my current stature already limits what I can do, I would rather be allowed to continue with those that I can. Gladio and the Marshall have already taken care of breakfast the last two days I feel it is about time I took my turn.”

Noctis shook his head and left to begin breakfast as Prompto tried to reason with Ignis.” Look Iggy by that logic me and Noct still have to take a turn too. Since we’re getting Kimya’s potion today why don’t me and Noct do today. If you really want to make breakfast so bad you can do it tomorrow once your back to being a full-sized Iggy?”

It was clear that Ignis was still not happy with that idea but conceded to Prompto’s logic as he grabbed his stuffed Tonburry and turned his back to huddle down beside Gladio. “Fine but I will be making breakfast tomorrow and woe behold anyone of you who try and stop me.”

“Sure, thing buddy.” Prompto smiled and left to join Noctis in making breakfast.

Ignis lay curled up around his Tonburry with Gladio’s arm thrown over him. Since Gladio had washed off the products with Sandalwood in them he normally used, Ignis was finding it easier to remember that it was Gladio who held him and felt safe. As Ignis closed his eyes to try and get back to sleep he heard Gladio begin to wake.

Gladio rubbed his face in the soft thing he was hugging as he slowly woke up and then froze when he realised it was Ignis. “Morning Iggy.” Gladio murmured as he pulled his face out of Ignis hair and loosened his arms around him.

“Morning Gladio. I would not bother getting up right now.” Ignis huffed. “Noctis and Prompto are making breakfast this morning.”

Gladio chuckled “And you trust them enough that you’re going back to sleep?”

“Something like that.” Ignis was trying hard to keep the displeasure out of his voice. “It was decided that I did not have to make breakfast today due to my condition. I can make breakfast again tomorrow when I am no longer a child.”

“You know your allowed to have time to yourself, right?” Gladio asked as he stretched and rolled to lie on his back.

“I know that.” Ignis snapped. “I am finding myself suspicious the timing of all these helping hands. Just last week it would have taken MT’s walking into the middle of our camp before Noctis would even consider getting up before breakfast.”

Gladio was beginning to feel that he had woken up in a field of land mines and was unsure of what he could say or do in his current placement not to set them off. “They just want to help you out. We all do. Yeah, the timing of us realising we should be doing more is shit but, it is what it is.”

“Then you will understand that ‘it is what it is’ why I am currently going back to sleep and no longer continuing this conversation.” Ignis screwed his eyes shut to drive the point home.

The tent was hushed except for the sounds of breathing and Gladio and Ignis shuffling to make themselves more comfortable. The sounds drifting from the stove area were telling given the gruff voice that had joined Noctis and Prompto’s it was clear whatever they had been doing had woken the Marshall.

Gladio had questions still lingering in his head from the night before that he just could not find the right time to bring up. Now that he and Ignis were alone he thought now would be the best chance before they all had to gather again. “Hey Iggy? I thought you and your uncle were close. How come you never told him?”

Ignis sighed into his Tonberry. “Yes, my uncle and I were close but that did not occur until I was much older. It is no surprise that he never had children of his own. He was the sort of person that had no idea how to handle them and he was committed to his job which took up much of his time that he felt he had no time left to learn how to. As for not telling him. I did not want to tell anyone. If Cor had not found me that night, I would have continued to hold my tongue.” Ignis shuddered “I do not like to think what could have happened if not for the Marshall.”

Gladio made a noncommittal noise and reached a hand of to rub Ignis’s back. “Was he the one that made you think being hurt would make you weak?”

“Goodness no!” Ignis snorted. “If anything, he would have used everything within his power to make Greyson suffer. He cared deeply for me in his own way. Made sure I was well fed and dressed, had unlimited access to anything I could possibly need for my education as well as the best tutors. He just did not understand how important things like hugs and toys could be. It was others within the Citadel who had reduced my self-worth to tatters.”

Gladio frowned “What others?” he growled quietly.

Ignis turned towards Gladio to look at him for the first time since this conversation had started. “You spent a lot of your time with the Glaives. Did you never notice how they were treated? As far as many were concerned, I was an interloper from Tenebrae. That my uncle was landed with me because his brother was stupid enough to run off with a foreign commoner and then die.”

Gladio growled. “It always pissed me off all the shit that used to get tossed at them and anyone with a hint of an accent. I just thought that didn’t extend to you or your uncle because of your positions in the Citadel.”

Ignis cuddled into Gladio’s side. “They may not have been as openly hostile, but they had their own ways of making us feel unwelcome. Not long after I came to the Citadel, I became extremely ill with the flu. My uncle had been going to Accordio to discuss some sort of trading agreement but when he found out I was sick he rearranged the trip just to care for me. Many of the council members were angry that he had chosen me before business to the crown even though the king had encouraged him. They gave him a hard time, put my uncle under a lot of stress for his decision. If they ever found a moment when they could approach me on my own, they would tell me in great detail how I was a stain on my uncles’ reputation and standing.”

“Those council members were always prejudiced ass holes.” Gladio growled “but still why not tell your uncle?”

Ignis yawned “It is simple Gladio. If the council gave him trouble over choosing to stay with me for two days while having the flu, my Uncle being called back from his business trip would have been much worse.” To cut Gladio off from asking anything more Ignis closed his eyes and feigned sleep.

Once breakfast had been made and eaten and camp secured, they began their climb up to kimya’s hut. They had only reached the bridge across the river when Gladio and Noctis had begun arguing who got to be next to Ignis as they travelled. An argument that was short lived. The more Noctis and Gladio argued the angrier Ignis became until he finally snapped at them. “I am not a pet and until you both remember that I will be travelling with Prompto.” He had grabbed Prompto’s hand and began marching across the bridge shortly followed by Cor. “I am to stay out of combat as much as possible it makes the most sense to walk with Prompto as he is a ranged specialist.”

“Whoa! Iggy dude, you ok?” Prompto had found himself slightly off balance as Ignis grabbed his wrist and pulled him along.

“Perfectly Prompto.” Ignis crossed over the bridge then waited for Cor, Gladio and Noctis to pass them by.

“Oh, ok.” Prompto giggled nervously. “Could have fooled me.”

Ignis took a deep breath and slowly let it out and turned to look at Prompto. “Apologies Prompto, I am just sick of being stuck as a ten-year-old again. Ever since Noctis and Gladio found out about my past they have begun treating me differently.”

Prompto sat on a rock to bring him closer to eye level with Ignis. “I know it makes you feel uncomfortable but,” Prompto shrugged “They don’t mean to. Think after what they found out they just don’t want to make you uncomfortable and are overcompensating but them overcompensating is making you uncomfortable.”

Ignis waited until they had walked a few paces before beginning to trail after the others then sighed. “I know. I will have to apologise to them both later. I understand that and I am trying to be as alright as I can. I was at a point in my life that I no longer thought about it as much however suddenly being back in this body is putting me on edge, bringing back memories and situations I had thought behind me. Being in this body again makes me realise I may not be as far past it as I had hoped to be.” Ignis sighed.

Prompto dusted off the back of his trousers and walked beside Ignis. “Yeah, it’s tough on all of you guys but you’ll get there. I’m always here if you need someone to talk to. That offer stands for mini or regular sized Iggy.”

Iggy smiled softly up at Prompto. “Thank you Prompto. You and Cor have been the only ones to treat me normally throughout this. It means a lot to me.”

“Sort of understand not wanting to be treated differently because of your past.” Prompto shrugged and continued before Ignis could ask any more about why he would know. “Hey Iggy I got a present for you. Think you’ll like it.” Prompto pulled out his phone and sent Ignis a file.”

“What is it?” Ignis pulled out his phone as it pinged and opened the file. “As much as I thank you for the thought I really don’t…” Ignis drifted off as he looked at all the little Tonberry emoticons appearing in his message app.

“I know you like Tonberry’s now so thought you’d like them as emoticons.” Prompto chuckled as he blushed a little.

Ignis looked through the little Tonberry’s until one particular ‘wake up’ emoticon caught his attention. “Prompto? Is that a Tonburry jumping up and down on a sleeping Noctis?” He smirked as Prompto blushed harder.

“Er… maybe.” Prompto giggled nervously and then relaxed as loud laughter burst from Ignis that made the other three up ahead stop and turn round.

“What’s up?” Cor asked.

“Nothing to worry about Marshall. Prompto was just showing me some new emoticions.” Ignis sent an A’Okay Tonberry to the other three as he and Prompto continued down the path laughing their heads off at the others confused looks.

“Hey Iggy.” Gladio yelled as he and Noctis jogged to catch up.

Ignis stopped laughing and turned to look at them. “Gladio. What can I do for you?”

“Look Specs we just wanted to say sorry.” Noctis looked awkward as he shifted from foot to foot. “We both just wanted to spend time with you but we uh… came off sounding like dicks.”

“Language Highness, but yes you did.” Ignis slid his phone back into his pocket.

Gladio scratched his head “Yeah we’re sorry Iggy. Didn’t mean to upset you or make you mad.”

Ignis stole a look at Prompto as he tried to edge his way slowly from the conversation and sighed. Ignis knew Prompto was right. “I will except both of your apologies if you also allow me to apologise. Being ten again has upset me more than I would like to admit. I should not have snapped at you both the way that I did.”

“It’s our fault we should have asked who you wanted to walk with not just started fighting over you.” Noctis shuffled a little closer to Ignis.

Cor’s gruff voice interrupted the current apology standoff. “As heart warning a scene as this is, we have to get up to Kiyma’s and back to camp before night falls. Scientia excepts your apology, you two except his so now group hug it out and get back to it.” He passed the group and continued along the trail.

“I’m up for that.” Prompto tried to hug all three at the same time but ended up just scooping Ignis into Gladio’s bulk and making grabby hands at Noctis from behind their backs.

“Fine. Lets just get this over with so we can continue on.” Ignis mumbled into Gladio’s stomach as he reached a hand out towards Noctis.

“Come on Charmless get in here.” Gladio caught Noctis around the back of the neck and pulled him into the hug.

“Huh! Hey I can manage on my own.” Noctis complained as he was manhandled into the hug but wrapped his arms around his friends anyway.

The climb went well with Cor taking over Ignis’s usual spot in the formation while Ignis hung back and used his abilities to support. It was going well against a herd of Spiracorn until a passing wasp decided to join in unexpectedly.

Ignis was stepping back after enhancing Noctis’s weapon. Noctis had warped to strike at one of the remaining two spiracorns when Prompto shouted “Ignis above you!” and took a shot at something above his head.

On instinct Ignis rolled backwards and reached for the knife on his belt slashing upwards as he went. The ground where he had been standing now had the stinger of a wasp sticking out of it.

“Prompto cover specs. Gladio get your ass over there!” Noctis yelled as he finished off his spiracorn and made a move on the next.

Ignis took the moment that the wasp needed to pull its stinger from the ground to lunge in and slice at its vital points. “Get that spircorn finished off first Gladio then worry about me.” Ignis yelled. “It’s Prompto’s range and Noctis warp that is going to be most effective against this if it takes to the air again.”

Ignis jumped back after his attack and looked for another opportunity as the wasp tried to take to the air again. Thankfully Prompto’s shot connected breaking its wing sending the wasp tumbling to the ground. Ignis took his chance and darted in to attack once again the vital points of the wasp as it flailed. Ignis managed to inflict a good amount of damage but his short size meant that his manoeuvrability did not take him as far way from his target as he had hoped. The wasp withered in pain limbs and stinger gesticulating wildly as it caught and scraped along Ignis’s arm.

“Iggy!” Gladio pushed Ignis back as he smashed into the wasp with his shield while Prompto continuing to fire shots. “You ok?” he called over his shoulder.

“Just a scratch” Ignis was more concerned with getting this bug fully dead than the cut on his arm.

There was a burst of blue and Noctis was right there with his pole arm skewered though the exoskeleton of the wasps’ head. The wasp gave a few more dying trashes before it fell still. Noctis and Gladio sent their weapons back into the armiger and turned to Ignis as Prompto and Cor jogged over to join them.

“Specs! You ok?” Noctis gently took Ignis’s wrist in his hand as he began looking at the cut that ran from the middle of Ignis’s forearm up to just below his shoulder.

Ignis was pale and shaking a little. “It’s just a small cut. A potion and an antidote should suffice.” He smiled to reassure Noctis “Though I think it has hit me harder at this size than normal.”

Gladio knelt beside Ignis and put a hand on his head to check his temperature. “Course it will how many kids fight beasts on the road?” At Ignis’s glance over his shoulder to the Marshall he added “I’m not counting him as a normal kid.”

Cor just chuckled “He’s got a point. Let’s find somewhere we can take a break and make sure Scientia is alright.”

Noctis broke the potion over Ignis and handed him an antidote to drink before he grabbed a cloth and gently washed Ignis’s arm off. “I know what you’re going to say but can I give you a ride until we rest?”

Ignis pushed his glasses up shyly and nodded his head. “Where I would normally fight you on this, I do feel more tired than normal.” He wrapped his arms around Noctis’s shoulders and allowed himself to be carried along the trail until they found somewhere they could rest.

“Hey specs. Would you be upset if I said I was sorry?” Noctis turned to look over his shoulder at Ignis.

Ignis tried not to sound exasperated “It would depend on what you felt you needed to be sorry for.”

Noctis shrugged bouncing Ignis a little on his back. “I guess for being a such a pain in the ass to look after. I know I’ve been brat and difficult at times.”

Ignis smiled affectionately “As can we all Highness. I believe I have been somewhat difficult the last couple of days myself.”

Noctis huffed. “Yeah, but what’s a couple of days when you’ve spent most of your life running around after me? With only the threat of vegetables and bad puns. Don’t you ever wish you didn’t have to?”

Ignis wrapped his arms tighter around Noctis “If you are asking if I regret being at your side as your friend and brother as well as your adviser the answer to that Highness is never. Are there times I wish I could end the line of Lucis by ramming a healthy dose of carrots down your throat or throw you and Prompto out of the Regalia at high speed when you will not stop playing that blasted Chocobo song? Sure. Even then it is just a passing thought in a moment of frustration. I am honoured to be your friend and brother Noctis. I would change nothing to stay at your side Highness.”

Noctis sniffed and dipped his head as he felt his eyes stinging. “Why do you do that specs? Keep calling me Highness? With dad… with dad gone I’m supposed to be king now, but you still call me Highness.”

Ignis nuzzled his face into Noctis’s hair. “Because I do not think you want to be King just yet.” Ignis held a finger to Noctis’s lips to hush him before he could interrupt. “Becoming King is more than having people bow and say your majesty, you yourself know this. Where Cor and Gladio may wish you to hurry towards that title and duty I will forever be at your side however long it takes until you feel ready to embrace that title. I have been by your side since childhood Noctis. I know and have faith that when you finally feel ready to step into that roll you will do so with all the courage and conviction of those who have went before you. You will be an excellent king… Your Majesty.”

Ignis was shocked when Noctis grabbed him and spun him so he was sitting on Noctis hip with Noctis’s face buried in his chest sobbing. The others had spread out from them giving them both some privacy and to keep watch. Ignis continued to rub Noctis back to sooth him.

“Thanks specs.” Noctis wept quietly into Ignis. “For everything. For putting up with me, for being there for me, hell even for all those lectures. I just wish for once you’d let me be there for you like you’ve always been there for me.”

Ignis pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and began to wipe Noctis face. “You always are Noctis. In your own special way, you are always there. You do not have to do anything for me but if you feel that you must? Just be as you have always been with me. I cannot ask you to forget what you have learned about my past but just continue to be the you that you were last week. I do not want to be handle as if something delicate that could break. I just want things to be as they were before this de-ageing happened.”

Noctis hugged Ignis to him again “’K specs I promise I’ll try.”

Ignis smiled gently back “I know. That’s all I can ask.”

Cor’s shout brought all eyes to him as he wondered back down the trail. “Looks clear from here to Kimya’s. Should be there in about twenty. Scientia you good to continue?”

Ignis gave a last hug to Noctis before slithering from his arms to the ground. “Good to go Marshall. Let us get to Kimya’s and get those potions.”

The group headed onwards to Kimya’s and her potions with a ‘you said it’ yell from Gladio and an accompanying ‘whoop’ from Prompto. For the rest of the walk Ignis travelled next to Noctis.


	17. Chapter 17

They reached Kimya’s hut early in the afternoon. Not as quickly as they had hoped but as they had already dealt with the beasts along the trail on the way up hopefully their return journey back down would be easier. The weather had been pleasant during their climb so when they caught sight of Kimya sitting outside on the steps of her hut they were even cheerier.

“Hey Kimya!” Prompto bounced over to her “How have you been? It’s been a while since we were last out this way.”

“Been some time it has young one. Thank you, I am well.” Kimya smiled and nodded her head at Prompto. Her eyes scanned over Noctis, Gladio and The Marshall but sadness creeped into them as her gaze met Ignis’s. “Glad you have arrived safely. Remedy for your ailment I have made.”

Noctis nodded his head in greeting to Kimya. “Hi, thanks for this. I hope it wasn’t too much trouble.”

Kimya waved her hand back and forth in a passing gesture “No more trouble than you have went to for others.”

Although generous sounding Ignis knew exactly how many times they had stopped in their journey to aid an injured hunter or stranded motorist. Not to mention the ridiculous amounts of vegetables or weapon components they had to ferry back and forth. Then there were the frogs! “Thank you Kimya that is exceedingly kind and while we do not have much to offer, I feel we would be remiss if we were not to offer you something for the potions that you made specifically for us.”

“Ah it is you.” Kimya looked closely into Ignis’s eyes “Much taller you were but your eyes, the same emerald fire that burns within. A fire that even hardship does not extinguish.”

“Come on Iggy don’t be rude.” Prompto stood next to him “If she’s offering to do this and doesn’t want payment you shouldn’t force her.”

Cor cleared his throat “Kimya said that she made the potion she didn’t say that she wasn’t going to charge you for it.”

“Oh.” Prompto looked between Cor and Kimya as she chuckled.

“Worry not young one your positivity continues to raise the sprits of those around you.” She reached into a basket beside her and pulled out four dark green vials that glowed slightly like the runes of a haven. “I have of yet to set a price.”

Gladio groaned “So we’re going to have to do something for them.”

“Have the potions you will young shield but, all in good time. You do not need to strive to have everything right now. Strive to have what you need when you need it.” She handed the four vials over to Noctis who eyed the liquid in them carefully.

“They’re glowing?” Noctis sloshed the liquid back and forth in the vial. It was not as viscus as syrup but not as fluid as water, it looked more like a glowing green milkshake. Given the green colour he was wary of what was in it and if it was likely to be plant based.

“Best for you to not know what goes into it.” Kimya’s eyes twinkled with something Noctis could not quite pin down.

“Er… ok.” Noctis stopped turning the vial back and forth in his hand and put it with the others in his pack. “So, do we just drink them as is or?”

“One hair from your head, one spot of blood from the ring finger and a drop of saliva in the vial you must put. Shake well and drink before bed. In the morning to yourselves you will return.” Kimya glanced at Cor “Immortal.” She lightly tipped her head at Cor.

“Thank you for your assistance Kimya.” Cor dipped his head lightly back. “What do you want in return.”

Kimya tilted her head as she looked at Cor “Tricky things names are. They continue on long after all they stood for.”

Cor and Kimya fell into some sort of stare off as the guys stood on watching as something, they were not clear on what, happened before their own eyes. The stare off continued until Noctis coughed and politely asked what Kimya would like in exchange for the potions.

“For you, the Prince who will become The King, nothing. However, if in Costlemark Tower yourself find, claws of the Jabberwock would suffice.”

Both Cor and Ignis’s eyebrows raised at this but Noctis just tilted his head to the side before nodding his head. “Costlemark Tower, Jabberwock claws… sure why not but can I ask a question?”

Kimya nodded her head and straightened her shawl.

“Would this have worn off on its own or would we have to take the potion for it to reverse?” Noctis dug into his pack and pulled out a journal and handed it to Kimya. “The last guy this happened to almost waited the week but then took your potion to reverse it then lied to your sister and said it wore off.”

“Jacob, Charles father. Scared for his families’ wellbeing. I hold no grudge.” Kimya pushed the journal back to Noctis. “Unknown if waiting works though all magic must run its course. Only the course time varies.”

“So that’s a big no clue then?” Prompto asked and Kimya once again nodded.

Noctis pushed the journal back into his pack. “So, this won’t cause any new trouble between you and Dave?”

“None, though more you have to ask.” Kimya held Noctis’s gaze.

“I do.” Noctis pulled out a piece of paper with a list of names. “This is a list of scientists and researchers who are interested in what has happened and that it was once a Solheim ritual. They want to study it.” Noctis saw Kimya frown. “I can guess what sort of things could happen if the wrong sort of people did.”

“You want me to work with some, ones you trust?” Kimya asked and looked over the list Noctis presented to her. “Only two here I would trust.” Kimya handed the paper back to Noctis. “If they wish to learn come here, they must. I will not go there.”

Noctis looked at the two names Kimya had underlined. Sania and her college Betrand La Scocis who was a researcher and published author on all things Solheim. “This may not happen much, but it’s happened at least three times. I don’t want those in the future if it happens again to have to go through what we did.”

“Yeah, we were lucky. You knew what to do but after you? How many people would know how to fix this?” Gladio agreed with Noctis.

“A great heart you have. For looking forwards I will help. Young you are but wise. Never forget that your heart can lead you in times of confusion.” Kimya looked over the group in front of her once again.

Cor glanced at the clouds that were beginning to collect on the horizon. “If we’re done, we better be on our way. The weathers turning don’t want to get rained on before we get back to camp.”

Prompto waved at Kimya as he started back down the trail. “Thanks Kimya! See you soon.”

“Thanks Kimya.” Gladio set off after Prompto Cor following with a tilt of his head to Kimya.

“We’ll be back with those Jabberwock Claws as soon as we can.” Noctis waved and followed the others.

Ignis bowed a little to Kimya “Gratitude for your aid. I look forward to bringing you those claws Kimya… and perhaps to discuss other things as well.” He held her gaze as it twinkled before joining the others further along the trail.

“Hey Iggy?” Gladio called back as they made a steady pace back towards camp. Downhill was easier going than uphill. “Not to put you on the spot but could I give you a ride? Not saying you’er doing badly just would like to not get rained on.”

Ignis checked on the developing clouds. Where he knew he would be able to make it back to the haven before night fall beating the encroaching rain? Possibly not. Ignis knew himself he could be stubborn but the thought of having to try and keep the inside of the tent dry while trying to get out of wet clothes won against proving he could make it to camp in time on his own. “Very well Gladio. I also dislike the idea of getting caught in the down pour.” Ignis hopped onto Gladio’s back when he bent down to make it easier for Ignis.

“Hold on tight Iggy. Don’t plan to stop until we hit camp.” Gladio chuckled at the groans from Prompto and Noctis as he jogged past them. “Hey since it doesn’t look like we have a lot of time does that mean we can have Cup Noodles tonight?” Gladio laughed as Ignis swatted the back of his head.

“Given the circumstances I see no other choice unless the Marshall brought any dry rations, even then I would submit to Cup Noddles over them.” Ignis grumbled at the thought of that evening’s dinner.

“Cheer up Iggy you get back to your stove tomorrow. You can make us all the nutritional meals to compensate for our attempts at cooking soon.” Gladio shifted his grip to make sure Ignis was safe on his back as he cut some corners over the rocks.

Both Ignis and Gladio startled as a blue streak overtook them and at Cor’s roar. “Noctis! Warping is not the answer to everything! So, help me. If you end up in stasis by the time you reach camp you won’t be conscious enough to feel me putting my foot up your ass!”

“Do you ever wish you’d become a Glaive not Crowns Guard?” Prompto puffed as he jogged beside The Marshall.

Gladio and Ignis heard the smack upside the head Cor levelled at the back of Prompto’s head. “If you got the time to ask stupid questions you’re not running fast enough. Pick up the pace Argentum.”

Gladio and Ignis tried to stifle their laughter as much as they could. Cor was not known for having any speciality in thrown weapons, but they did not want to risk it. They also did not want to have to join Noctis in Cor’s lecture of always making sure to have a reserve of energy in case of unexpected attack.

They manage to beat the rain clouds in enough time that Ignis and Gladio were able to heat the water for the Cup Noddles, Cor was able to attempt to give Noctis the promised boot in the ass and Prompto was finally able to return to his normal breathing. They put anything that may get wrecked in the rain either into the tents or the armiger, repositioned the tents so they could still talk with each other through the open flaps and settled around the firepit in their camping chairs to eat until the first rain began to fall.

As the first drops began to fall the chairs were placed into the armiger and they all clambered into their tents for the night. As Prompto, Noctis and Gladio had managed to be able to use their usual clothes they changed into their normal sleepwear were as Ignis fought to retain some form of dignity swamped in his usual sleep shirt and yoga pants. Only Cor had the balls to ask if Ignis had gone camo or if he had wriggled into an oversized pair of boxers as well. All Cor got in reply from Ignis was an icy glare.

“Guess everything goes back to normal tomorrow then huh?” Prompto asked as he lounged on his front to make space for everyone at their tent opening.

“Yeah, and not a moment too soon.” Gladio was sitting at the far edge with Ignis on his lap. “I miss Ignis’s cooking and I’m glad he likes walking on his own. When Iris was ten, she wanted me to carry her everywhere.”

“I’m glad my independent streak for a ten-year-old saved your back muscles.” Ignis rolled his eyes and playfully elbowed Gladio gently in the stomach.

“Oh yeah!” Noctis dived back into the tent and rummaged around muttering about where the hell Prompto had put something before returning to the flap and handing Ignis a paper bag. “We got that for you.”

“For me?” Ignis eyed the paper bag wearily. “You didn’t have too.”

“Yeah, we know.” Noctis shrugged “But if everything is going back to normal tomorrow it means tonight is the last chance, we’ve got to give you them.”

“Yeah, Prompto got to give you those emoticons already but this is from all of us.” Gladio smirked “Come on mum, can’t play favourites and only let one kid give you a gift.”

Ignis rolled his eyes as he reached into the bag and pulled out a Tonberry keychain and biro. He looked at the little Tonberry’s and smiled. “Thank you. I’ll take care of them and use them well.” He hugged Noctis, Gladio and Prompto each before putting the Tonberry keychain on the keys for the Regalia and the biro into the pen holder in his notebook.

Ignis blushed a little before he asked. “So, was there a meeting before hand to gift me Tonberry themed items or is this just a pleasant coincidence?”

“Don’t think we had a meeting as such.” Gladio shrugged “We just saw them at the stop on the way and thought you’d like them.”

Noctis’s eyes went wide and looked to Cor and then back to Ignis. “When that wasp appeared, you had a knife, but It wasn’t a dagger or pulled from the armiger.”

Cor yawned and stretched over dramatically, “Well it’s late and I’m getting to be an old man. Night kids.” He rolled further into his tent and zipped his flap shut in a fluid motion affectively removing him from the conversations and any possible questions that might follow.

“Indeed Noct. The Marshall didn’t want me travelling unarmed and since my weapons in the armiger were no longer fit for my size, he found me a knife that I could wield at this size for the time being.” Ignis pulled his temporary travel pack over and showed them all the knife Cor had given to him.

“Wow that’s so cool!” Prompto gushed “It’s like a really Tonberry chef knife.

“Dam! May I?” Gladio asked as Ignis passed him the knife for a closer looked. “This thing is good quality. Nice balance, durable materials, sharp as hell. It’s a pretty fine knife.”

Noctis stuck his head out of the tent “Dammit Cor! Did you really have to? All we managed to get specs was a pen and keychain.” He whined.

Gladio, Prompto and Ignis laughed at Noctis’s huff as Ignis wrapped his arms around Noctis and pulled him back into the tent for a hug. “It doesn’t matter it is the thought behind them and I treasure them equally.”

Noctis pouted “I know, I just” Noctis gave up and hugged Ignis back. “Nah your right. We love you Iggy.”

“I love you all too.” Ignis pulled back shyly from the hug and fought with the sleeves of his nightshirt. “I am grateful that I am able to call you all my brothers and friends.”

Ignis pulled out his vial that Noctis had passed to each of them after receiving his lecture from the Marshall. “As nice as this night is, it has to come to an end sometime and this body makes staying up too long difficult.” Ignis pulled the stopper from the vial, added a hair from his head and used the knife in his hand to draw the drop of blood. He wrinkled his nose a little at having to spit into the vial but once done he put the cork back in and gave the mixture a shake. The dim glow of the mixture grew to a bright eye splitting green as he removed the top and downed the mixture in one.

The others all watched on in awe wondering if anything was going to happen to Ignis immediately. When nothing spectacular happened Noctis was the first to ask, “So what did it taste like?”

Ignis looked straight into Noctis’s eyes “Carrots.” At Noctis’s look for pure horror Ignis burst out laughing. “Just teasing. It does not taste of carrots.”

At Noctis’s outraged cry of ‘specs’ Gladio and Prompto joined Ignis in laughter. Noctis rolled his eyes “Ok you knuckle heads lets do this and get to sleep. I can’t wait for this day to be over.”

After Gladio and Prompto had finished their laughing fit they joined Noctis in preparing and taking their potions then all of them settled down for the night hoping that in the morning some sense of normality would be back.

“Iggy! Hey! Iggy Buddy? Iggy?”

The first thing Ignis became aware of as he awoke was Prompto repeatedly tapping his arm and wheezing his name. ‘Wheezing? That was not right’ Ignis brain helpfully supplied. He opened his eyes to find he was on Prompto’s chest and wrapped tightly around him. Oh, and he was back to full size which looked to be causing Prompto difficulty breathing with his current placement. “Oh, sorry Prompto.” Ignis groggily rolled off Prompto and right on to Noctis who just wrapped his arms around his adviser and continued to sleep on.

Prompto once he was able to breath properly again squeaked. “Iggy, your back to full sized you.” And launched himself to hug Ignis which just left Ignis trapped between a sleeping limpet that was Noctis and an excitable Prompto.

“It looks like I am.” Ignis fondly hugged Prompto back. “Now if you would not mind helping to peel Noct off of me I am planning to get up and start on breakfast.”

“No problem Iggy.” Prompto helped Ignis free himself of Noctis’s grip but somehow ended up falling victim to Limpet Noctis himself. “You need a hand there Iggy?”

Ignis chuckled at Prompto’s new predicament. He was so glad to have his deeper voice back again. “Thank you Prompto but I would very much like to handle breakfast on my own today.”

Ignis felt refreshed to be back in his proper aged body. It had been a long time since he felt this awake this early in the morning without the help of his precious Ebony. He had not noticed he had been humming to himself until Cor had awoken and called him on it.

“Nice to see you in a good mood.” Cor floated over to the stove to get a peek at what was going to be for breakfast. “Pancakes?” he wrinkled his nose just a little.

“Don’t worry Marshall there will be bacon and eggs as well as toast. I know you are not found of pancakes.” Ignis whisked the batter and then tended to the pan with the fried eggs.

Cor hmmed. “Thought you’d be on those guys diets as soon as you were tall enough to see over the stove again with how they’ve been eating recently.”

It was Ignis’s turn to hum back. “There will be plenty more days Marshall one more will not make much more of a difference.”

“True, though by the looks of things you won’t be needing this.” Cor placed a can of Ebony down at the edge of the prep table for Ignis.

“Still, it is very much appreciated.” Ignis popped the tab and took a drink. The rustling of a tent had him turning to see Gladio, Noctis and Prompto piling out from between the flaps with a six pack of Ebony.

Cor glanced at the three leaving the tent and then Ignis with his already open can of Ebony. “I’m going to go and get the water for cleaning the dishes.” The Marshall would have only moved quicker if he had warped.

“Surprise!” Prompto bounced over to Ignis as Gladio and Noctis followed.

“Hey Iggy guess what we have for you?” Gladio held up the six pack of Ebony as they all strolled over to the stove where Ignis stood already with a can of Ebony in his hand.

Noctis looked at the can of Ebony in Ignis’s hand and the distinct lack of the Marshall anywhere in sight. “DAMMIT COR!” he yelled in frustration.

Ignis turned back to the stove to hide his laughter as Noctis began his rant on how Cor had beaten them to every surprise. The day had started anything but normally, but it had started well. Perhaps in time it would become their new normal.


End file.
